Zombies in the Dying Flesh (Reboot)
by num-num-num
Summary: What happens when Jump gets attacked by Zombies? (Cover Image in progress :3) You can read this as a stand alone story, or consider it part two of the previous tale, so don't feel like you have to force down the garbage that was the first ZDF.
1. In the Beginning There Where Five

**Warnings for the whole thing! - DO NOT READ if you can't handle the following - Rape(Not involving Slade), Violence, Mental anguish, Character Death, sadness of a high variety, Molestation, Illness, Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Blood, More may be added later.**

**Disclaimer - Characters and world belong to DC Nation. I only own the story which came from my psychotic brain and will not be used for monetary gain. ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**"Most people don't believe something can happen until it already has. That's not stupidity or weakness, that's just human nature." ― Max Brooks, World War Z**

* * *

The coffee was fresh and tea hot as both Robin and Raven sat at the table, enjoying the odd quiet filling the tower. The other Titans were still asleep, it early, sun barely peeking over the horizon, Robin used to not sleeping, ad Raven not needing as much sleep due to being a half blood on her father's side.  
While this was the usual morning routine between the pair, Robin was tense, Raven noticing but not caring to mention it, coming to the assumption the other had just had another bad nightmare, knowing he had them often, and every so often one would stick with him after he woke.  
Beast Boy was the next Titan to walk from the hall, something that made the two already at the table exchange looks.  
"What's with the stares, dudes?" Bea's ears leaned back.  
"It's early." Robin responded simply.  
"Woke up and couldn't get comfortable again."  
"Okay." This was bad, the last time the changeling had woken earlier than noon without the alarm sounding, Starfire had woken up early to make them all breakfast, and set the kitchen on fire. Robin stared to the few black scorch marks that still painted a few of the cabinets. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" The leader began scanning the room in case anything seemed out of place.  
"Dude, relax, Sta's still asleep." Bea assured with a short laugh, knowing what the other was thinking. "Oh, dude! My friend online sent me a news thing! Zombies!" Beast Boy remembered, pulling out his phone, before presenting it to his friends, which displayed a news line 'Zombie Attack in Metropolis'.  
"Beast Boy, there's no such thing." Robin replied simply, appreciating the distraction.  
"Dude! It's in the news!"  
"No, it's on Buzzfeed."  
"Buzzfeed is news!"  
"Not a reliable source." The changeling huffed at this, going back to reading the article.  
"Says someone ate someone's stomach opened!"  
"Bath salts." Robin informed, sipping his coffee.  
"'Not even Superman was able to help the individual, forced to keep them locked up until they relaxed.'" The youngest read on. "'They are still currently being coin...confined.'"  
"Beast Boy, there's no such thing as a zombie, it's just a coincidence, probably another stronger drug."  
"I'm telling you, dude, they exist." The youngest said, a smile spread from ear to ear.  
"Just like dragons." Raven chimed in.  
"Hey! I've seen a dragon!" Bea objected, crossing his arms over chest.  
"Sure you have." she sipped her tea, not feeling the need to say anymore than that.

* * *

It wasn't a week later when the leader started to get emails from various news sites he subscribed to about a mysterious illness spreading across the country.  
Beast Boy woke around eleven each day.  
Robin unable to relax.  
Another week, and the changeling woke at nine, bird more tense, on edge, the alarm ringing.

"Dude! Zombies!" Beast Boy cried displaying a look of horror.  
"There's no such thing! Just keep them away from others!" Robin replied, a ting of annoyance hidden in the order.  
The Titan's tried to round up the infected, illness making its host violent, irrational.

Star hauled the rotting forms over a locked fence, dropping them to the opposite side, so they wouldn't be able to attack the healthy. Beast Boy, in the form of a rhino, herded his section into a nearby corner. Cyborg simply pushed the group into the same corner, while Raven caught five to ten in her magic, lifting them above the fence, lowering them along with Starfire's. Robin forced them to the side with his staff, able to do little without hurting the ill minded individuals.  
"Robin! There are more comin'!" Cyborg cried over the commotion.  
"Keep rounding them up!" The leader replied simply, looking around to see the dozens of people flooding towards the commotion in the middle of the street. Robin was holding back his panic, able to hear the distant screams, knowing the infected were violent. "Don't let them infect you! We don't know anything about this virus yet!" As he spoke these words, a scream rippled through the air, a moment when all the Titans froze, the surroundings going silent for a brief moment, team turning, seeing Starfire holding her wrist.  
"That bad man bite me!" The girl cried, shaking lightly, red spiraling down her arm, dripping off her elbow.  
"Starfi-ahh!" Robin screamed next, wrestled to the ground by a large form, boy fighting with the creature snapping down on him, snarling his teeth down at the boy, hearing his team scream for them both, obviously trying to reach them. "Don't- Don't worry about me… Save Star!" Robin cried as Cyborg ran his way, half robotic man nodding, turning to the Tamaranian just as gravity took effect.  
"Starfire! Get away from her!" Raven tried to lift the girl from the surrounding predators, not being fast enough as three of the creatures caught her feet, pulling her back to the ground, starting a tug-o-war. Raven gritted her teeth, attention glued to the beasts, trying to shake them off, though neglecting the ones below herself.  
"Raven! Watch out!" Beast Boy screamed, panicked as his friend was plucked from the sky, breaking concentration. "No!" The changeling yelled as the girl was pulled, magic shot as Starfire was dropped, changeling near hyperventilation as he watched the animals tear through both the girls, mind screaming for him to run. Bea whipped his head around, spotting Cyborg, though seeing he was already being consumed, screaming, attempting to throw the attackers off his person, though he soon collapsed.  
Robin saw the teeth snapping towards him, an arm weighing on his throat, gasping as the mound of dead weight lie over his struggling form. He tried to roll the beast off him, unable, forcing his boots under the man's stomach, finding he was more capable of doing that, using all his strength to force the thing off him, rolling backwards to his feet.  
"Robin! Robin! We- we- Star- I-" Bast Boy was frozen, stuttering on his words as he stared at where Cyborg had been, hearing Robin to his side a moment later.  
"Beast Boy! Snap out of it! Run!" The leader cried, grabbing the boy's arm, trying to wake him up.  
The youngest didn't snap from his daze, but he still ran, body taking over as the bird dragged him from the fight, hearing a loud bang as the fence holding the infected fell against the struggling weight. The noise only made the pair flee faster, Beast Boy nearly tripping, though Robin kept him on his feet, refusing to lose him in the chaos.

* * *

"Wh- what are we gonna d-do?" Beast Boy panted as the other stopped running.  
"We need to get back to the tower." Robin said, trying to stay strong, when in reality he was on the brink of panic himself, running a hand through his hair. "Can you walk?"  
"I can- I can fly us to the tower…" The changeling said, Robin surprised he was feeling okay to shape shift.  
"We should get to the roof, that way those people… things can't reach us." Robin's face hardened. Bea nodded, turning into a smaller bird, following Robin as he swung, scaling the side of the building.  
Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl, Robin holding his claws as he flew towards the toward, above the carnage, leader staring towards the ground as the monsters attacked citizens, who attempted to flee, healthy seeming to already be outnumbered by the ill, not standing a chance against the advancing enemies.

Walking from the elevators, the pair entered the living quarters, Robin immediately feeling a gun to his head, Bea freezing with a gulp.  
"Slade." Robin seethed as the man nodded his way, lowering the gun. "What do you want?" Robin asked, seemingly unaffected by the greeting.  
"Avoiding the infected. This is the most secure building in the city." The man replied.  
"Didn't stop you."  
"I have hacked in the past, boy." The man slid his gun back in holster, before turning to the changeling. "Where are the rest?" Neither spoke, Beast Boy choking at the mention, even Robin sucking in a sharp breath. Slade hummed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"We don't have time for this." Robin said, walking stage left, flipping off the lights.  
"What are you doin', Rob?"  
"I'm not willing to guess these things won't notice we're here."  
"Zombies can't see." The younger teen said.  
"I never said these were zombies."  
"These are zombies." Slade said, whether it be to state information, or irritate the bird, they'd never know.  
"That's ridiculous."  
"Dead rising to consume the living, spreading the disease by biting people. Yes, ridiculous to call them zombies." Slade said simply.  
"Can we sit on the couch or are you going to aim a gun at my head for that too?" Robin ignored the man's mocking tone.  
"Not unless you turn." Slade assured,  
"Sit down, Bea. Play a video game or something." Robin couldn't think of any other way to calm the boy's nerves from the prior experience.  
"Okay…" Bea said, sinking to the couch, picking up the remote, Robin brewing coffee in the kitchen.  
"So how long do you plan on being here?" Robin asked, not turning to face the man as he spoke, watching as the pot filled with coffee.  
"Until it's safe out there, or no longer safe here." Slade replied, looking out the window. "Speaking of which."  
"What?" Robin turned, attention fully on the other as he put down the pot, walking to his side to look out the window as well. "Beast Boy, we'll have to go soon." He turned, leaving his cup on the table. "Grab what you'll need." The older Titan ran to his room, starting to pack what he'd need for the future, knowing they couldn't possibly stay there forever.  
"Rob?! Where are you going?! Dude!" Beast Boy cried as Robin left, throwing the controller to the side, and watching Robin vanish behind the metal doors.  
After packing his belt with anything he'd need, he returned seeing Bea staring at him in confusion.  
"Not yet, just have what you'll need ready, should also pack some food in case they get through." Robin suggested, already going to the closet, grabbing a few bags to pack for if, or when, they had to leave.

"I'd think you'd eat better, Robin." Slade said, pulling out several bags of chips, a jar of pickles, three Twinkies, and half a jar of peanut butter.  
"We're the 'Teen' Titans." Robin reminded, hearing an amused exhale, shoving a third of a bag of bread, three and a half bags of coffee beans, and a quarter bag of goldfish in the bag. Bea quickly shoved a box of pop tarts, and a bag of gummy worms into the duffel, finishing up quickly to get back to his game, Robin pouring his coffee, settling to Beast Boy's side, watching him play a racing game.  
It wasn't two days before the things somehow got through their defenses, through the elevator doors, which opened  
To reveal six to ten of the rotting corpses, who piled out of the confines of the space. The alarm hadn't blared, electricity having gone out the day prior. They had back up generators, they were mostly connected to the med bay in case of emergencies. Beast Boy and Robin played board games and cards, Slade mainly cleaning his weapons, and keeping them ready if an attack occurred, as it now did, him, with his sensitive ears, being the first to hear the elevators, which should have been dead due to the power, open, and the thuds, and moans that followed, though Robin and Bea seemed to hear a moment later.  
"Get up. Aim for the head." Slade ordered, handing, or more like shoving a gun into the closest teen's hold, Beast Boy in this case, making the youngest startle, paling.  
"Dude!"  
"The only way to kill them is to destroy the brain."  
"We can't kill them, Slade, they're just sick." Robin jumped in, voice firm, Bea dropping the gun, making Robin flinch, not sure if the safety was on, and half expecting a misfire..  
"Suit yourself." The man picked up his gun, holding it himself. "Just don't expect me to follow the same rules." A click sounded as the mercenary cocked his gun.  
"I would never expect that of you." The bird shot back.  
"We'll have to take the stairs." Robin said as the first creature sluggishly limped past the door frame, Robin kicking it against the wall, gaining a look from Slade. "Didn't kill him." He said, watching the 'man' start to stand again, though Slade shot him in the head. Robin shot him a dangerous glare, while Beast Boy swallowed, before vomiting to the side.  
"Secret passage." Robin said, attempting to distract the fact, tugging Bea's arm towards the stair case, Slade following after, shots fired whenever one of the zombies got a bit too close for comfort.  
Slade slung the duffel bag over his shoulder, seeming he'd be the one carrying it, taking note as Robin grabbed a briefcase as they passed a closet near the stairs.

"So… like is, Slade… coming with us, dude?" Bea asked Robin as they climbed down the stairs, glancing back at Slade.  
"Ask him." Beast Boy wouldn't ask him, terrified of the man in all honesty.

They made it to the underground tunnel, air dense, group silent as they walked, Robin and Beast Boy thinking about the corpse in the hall, and their fallen teammates, both remembering each detail of their individual encounters.  
A hand on the leaders shoulder made him stop walking, Beast Boy freezing as well, having heard, ears pulled back, both Titans turning to see Slade place a finger over his lips.  
A growl sounded, or more like a high squeal, Robin taking stance, pulling out his staff to defend if needed, younger boy going on the defensive as well. The trio stood in silence, listening for the sound, tension high as they stood, all standing firm.  
Robin lashed out as a small creature jumped his way, striking the ball of fur.  
"Robin! It's just a mouse, dude…" Beast Boy frowned leaning down over the animal. "I think you killed it…" The changeling sighed, frowning as he looked to the bloodied mound, Robin weary.  
"Bea, I'd be careful-"  
"Ahh!" The creature pounced, pushed away by a panicked hand as it attacked the green boy, Slade pushing him aside as his foot slammed onto the vicious thing with a sickening crack.  
"Let's go." Slade said, seemingly unaffected by the event, walking by the pair, who followed, Robin pulling Beast Boy along by the arm, him in a state of shock, seemingly near tears. "It wasn't alive to begin with." Slade said, blatant in the fact the youngest Titan was being unreasonable, the Titan who now felt a single tear travel the length of his face, the sound of the creature being crushed against the track playing on a loop in his mind.

* * *

**Feedback?**

**I mainly came back because turns out even on a site where you don't need an account to give feedback, people still don't bother with it, but it's fine. :)**


	2. Fresh

**Fresh**

* * *

They eventually found themselves at the exit, climbing the ladder, Slade in the lead as he pushed the hatch open, hidden by a giant rock in a cluster of bushes, to the side. The secret passage actually had two exits, one that was a lot bigger, mainly for the T-car and Robin's R-cycle, and the other, the small emergency exit they used now, specifically made to avoid the public's eye. Slade climbed out first, just in case they were attacked, him the only one with guns, Beast Boy climbed out second, and Robin tried to climb out third.  
Another rat, larger, pounced on Robin's back, attempting to dig its claws into the bird's shoulders, cape preventing any success. Despite, Robin still startled, using a hand to reach around his back, feeling the beast climb towards his exposed neck. The leader struggled to get a grip on the thing, though it was slick, and with his gloves he couldn't get hold, feeling its slimy body touch his bare skin, a shiver running through him. The bird let go of the ladder, bringing both hands to fling the animal off him, balancing both his feet on the metal bar, soon managing to get grip over the small body, flinging in behind him, a hard thud heard as it found the ground, a crack telling them it was injured.  
Robin's foot slipped, the force he'd exerted getting the creature off causing his weight to shift, releasing a short cry as he felt the sensation of falling. Thinking quickly he shot a hand to the bars, twisting his body around, landing with a faint swoosh at the bottom of the ladder. The creature released a high cry limping towards the boy, right foot sliding on the ground behind it, Robin sighing as he rose to his feet, not seeing the animal as a threat.  
He climbed the ladder quickly, accepting a hand from the other teen as he reached the top.  
"You okay, dude?" Bea whispered, Robin simply nodding, before turning to survey the area, perching.  
Slade turned, a hand over his lips before standing to leave, staying low to the ground as he silently walked across the street, Robin following with Bea.  
No one, not even Beast Boy, spoke, all knowing sound attracted unwanted attention. The city was in a blinded panic, screams resigning throughout, Slade sending a look of 'don't be stupid' to both the hero's, knowing they'd feel urge to help. Robin definitely felt it,, though he knew it was already too late for those in need, the urge to protect screamed throughout, making his muscles tense as they slunk through an alley, hidden.  
Slade motioned them to stop, placing a hand on the wall, which shifted shape to a scanner, light running along his palm, a click heard round. The man walked to a door at the end of the alley, twisting the knob until the door opened, carefully set to the side as he walked through. Robin hesitated, remembering his apprenticeship, though one look outside, to the sheer chaos of it all, made him sigh, edging Bea in before he entered last, slowly shutting the door, managing to even avoid the faint click as he secured the entrance.

* * *

"Robin, where are we goin'?" The changeling questioned when he was sure they were alone.  
"I don't know." Robin stated bluntly, other Titan a bit shocked by the confession, never having heard his leader utter such words. It was only now the youngest noticed his leader's muscles still tensed.  
"Rob?" Robin couldn't even muster a smile, gaze shifting. "Oh…" The changeling knew what was happening, adrenaline leading to a temporary lapse in memory, though now he remembered, looking to the ground, a few tears sliding down his cheeks, darkening the ground beneath, green teen starting to shake.  
"It's okay, Bea…" Robin said, sucking in a deep breath.  
"They-" The younger boy couldn't finish the sentence, ears drawn back, as the sob broke through. "Du- dude…" Bea lifted a hand to his mouth to muffle the sound. Robin walked over to the boy, setting a hand to the other's back, rubbing circles to comfort him.  
"It's okay. We're okay." Robin said, quickly gaining response.  
"But- They're n-not-" A wave of tears gushed past the changeling's lids. "They're d-dead!" A few coughs rang out as the attack worsened.  
"They might be dead, but we're alive. We have to keep living for them too now." Robin said, barley keeping himself together by this point, swallowing, though needing to stay strong for the other's sake.  
Beast Boy flipped around, hugging around his leaders middle, crying against his chest, bird hugging his shoulders. While Robin wasn't the best at comforting others, he'd learned a thing or two from Alfred back when he'd worked with Batman. The strangled cries echoed off the soundproof walls, desperate wails of angst doubling back. It was in times like these when Robin thought of Beast Boy as more of a little brother than anything else, feeling the grip tighten around his waist.  
"Why- why- d-did this h-happen-" The youngest's voice was muffled by the other's shirt, starting a string of hiccups as he sobbed fully. Robin decided it best not to respond to the question, staying silent as his friend broke down, making the bird frown, knowing he was far too young to be forced through such horrors, to see such things. The leader knew Beast Boy had already seen death in his short life, but still knew all too well the nightmares which would likely arise from the events, for both of them.

* * *

Slade returned with the duffel bag filled, carrying two other bags, making eye contact with the leader, who glared, as though to say, 'give him a minute', Slade simply nodding dropping the bags before turning back to whatever he had situated in the other room.  
Beast Boy wouldn't have pulled back if the grip on his shoulders didn't tighten, hearing the quick intake.  
"R-Rob…?" The changeling asked.  
"Yeah."  
"...N-never mind…" The boy pulled away from the other, wiping a hand over his glazed eyes, sniffling, able to compose himself. Robin said nothing, simply nodding, managing a slight smile, making Bea smile himself.  
"Ready?" The pair turned as the man returned, Robin nodding. "There's a bag for each of you. There's also a gun in both. Do not lose it." Slade cocked a gun before sliding it into his side holster. "When we leave, don't talk, and aim for the head if one catches your scent." Robin glared. "I never said you had to use the gun, boy." The man growled, staring daggers at the other.  
"Where do we go." Beast Boy asked, getting a shrug in response.  
"Away." A hand found the knob as the mercenary reached the door.  
"Why not just stay here?"  
"Only one entrance, if they get in it's a death wish." Slade listened at the door, before pushing his shoulder against the metal exit, careful not to make a sound as he left, all three leaving in the same order they'd entered.

* * *

There was enough havoc for them to be able to avoid complications as they snuck down the streets, Bea struggling to keep up, morphing to a cheetah, carrying bag in mouth, though remaining silent as he continued to tail the others, Robin keeping close eye on him.  
"Mhh-" Robin releases the slightest noise, falling to the ground with a hard thud.  
"Hey, kid." Red-X said, having tackled the boy, who rolled to face the thief, villain unable to react before a hand found his mouth. Robin didn't say a word, simple staring dead into the other's eyes, shooting an immediate finger over his lips. Red raised a brow, tilting his head to the side, confusion clear. Robin sighed, motioning the boy to come lower, ear settling near the bird's mouth, where the hero began to explain.  
"...There is a full blown zombie apocalypse happening, so be quiet…"  
"What are you talking about, kid? I think you've had one to many cups of cof- mhh!" The hand returned.  
"...If you're the reason I die, I swear I'll haunt you…" Robin snapped, still whispering. "Get off of me." He glared, not at all amused, thief immediate in rising, lifting his hands in defense. A finger shot to the bird's lips, silently telling the other to keep his mouth shut, Red doing so, if only to avoid being hit, deciding to walk with them, at least until he figured out what was going on, having been napping on a fire escape before tackling the bird.  
"They heard." Slade said, hearing the advancing feet. "Come on." The man motioned, jogging down the sidewalk, others close behind. Slade ducked into an alley, kneeling next to the wall, not long before the other four followed his example. "Keep quiet. If they attack, you know what to do." His voice was so quiet, it was a wonder they'd all heard. Red-X raised a brow under his mask. What were they supposed to 'do'?  
Slade motioned them to stay put, holding a gun in front of him, crossing the alley, coming to a large trash can, he rose to look into the rubbish, spotting his objective soon after. Pulling a heavy, glass bottle from the container, the man chucked it to the other side of the street, managing to shatter an already cracked window, glass crashing to the ground, undead ceasing their advance towards the group, groaning as they began shuffling towards the noise.  
The group stalked the man as he started to make his way past the hunting herd, Beast Boy wanting to cover his ears to block out the moaning beasts, breathing slightly uneven as they went on, trying to cease the sobs trying to nudge past his lids, biting his lower lip to avoid an outburst, youngest walking in silence next to the bird, who frowned, focused on the man in front.  
Robin felt the all to familiar sting of guilt cut through him like a serrated spoon, knowing he should have retreated sooner, knowing he could have prevented this, their deaths. He frowned, walking along with a murderer, and a thief.  
Red was still confused, following the group, looking around with a raised brow, half believing this was an elaborate prank, though, while Beast Boy might, he highly doubted Robin would be a part of any sort of prank, especially on him of all people. If not a prank though, then what? A zombie apocalypse? Yeah… Maybe actually, he'd always kinda known it would happen eventually, so it wasn't to much of a surprise when he thought it over. The thief nearly hummed to himself, though realized how idiotic that would be, staying quiet as he followed the mercenary.  
At the front of the group Slade walked at a quick pace, knowing a place they could stay the night, but it was farther than he liked. The mercenary had not the slightest idea how he'd ended up with a following, but decided if it got to be a problem, he could always slip away. Was he willing to let Robin die though? This might not be happening all around, and the masked fiend did still want him as an apprentice if possible. If they got irritating he could always simply take, Robin, he decided.  
They heard a few shots fire in the distance, followed by a hearty laugh, Slade growling, readying a gun, as the noise came from the direction where the creatures had to turn, heading back towards the group as they shuffled towards the noise.  
"Run." Slade said, deciding the herd was to much if he was the only one willing to kill.  
They booked it in the direction they'd already been headed, Robin in the back, making sure no one got left behind, even the thief. As Beast Boy started to struggle with his bag, the leader took it, boy not giving the changeling the chance to refuse, making him able to continue to keep up. The added weight didn't even seem to phase bird, running at the same pace behind the others.  
They ran for nearly twenty minutes before they reached the edge of the shuffling creatures, running a bit longer before they finally stopped, both Bea and Red running into the mercenary as he stopped suddenly, too exhausted to even register the act, falling back in a heap to the ground. Robin was another story altogether, seeming completely unaffected by the run, reacting instantly as the oldest male stopped, stopping dead himself.  
"...How…" Red-X gasped as he caught his breath, staring at the leader, eyes half lidded.  
"...He's… Bionic…" Beast Boy replied, laughing slightly, face down on the pavement. Robin ignored the conversation, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  
"Where are we going?" The bird turned his attention to Slade.  
"I have a more secure base hidden at the pier." They had in fact ran to the pier, several buildings cluttering the area. "Don't touch anything when we enter." The man said sharply, staring daggers at the pair huffing on the pavement, who didn't respond other than a faint grunt.  
After letting the two take five they were off again, soon coming to a small building with a slide up door, several solar panels stapled to the roof.  
"Never took you for the environmentalist type." Robin said upon seeing the panels.  
"Simple practicality, boy." Slade replied 'matter of fact'. The man tapped a button hidden in the corner where the roof met the wall, a panel sliding out. A long, complex sequence of numbers was typed in before the door slid up, revealing the small room beneath.  
"Thought it was more secure?" Robin asked as he entered after the others, door slid closed behind him, luckily silent as it did so.  
Slade smirked, though no one could see past the mask, walking to the only desk placed in the corner, feeling around the underside before another panel slid out, a short code enough for this one.  
The building rumbled a bit before descending into the depths, Beast Boy startling slightly as the floor lowered. The entire building was an elevator. Robin said nothing as they rode, simply holding the backpacks to be sure they stayed in place, standing tall as they rode in silence.  
"You can talk. It's soundproofed." Slade said as they stopped, revealing a slightly larger room with two doors to either side, and an opening to a bedroom. "I had enough food for two months, though that's just for me, so that should last four only two weeks. We have enough in the packs for another two weeks, but we should go looking for more before we get to that." The man informed. "Room, bathroom, food. Annoy me enough and I'll kick you out." Slade said, flipping the light switch. "There are three exits, underground passage leading out to the sewers, ladder to the neighboring building, and this button returns the elevator." He clicked the button to return the flooring back in place, Beast Boy having to leap forward to avoid going with it.

* * *

The Titans kept eye on one another, neither trusting the two villains, eventually finding themselves at a table with two chairs, silent.  
"Robin, I'm sorry about the others…" The leader was shocked by the sudden outburst, finding he actually felt angry from hearing the other speak in such a way.  
"Why are you apologizing?" Robin asked.  
"I mean, I knew they were zombies, dude, I should've done something." The changeling buried his head in hands.  
"No, if it was anyone's fault it's mine, I should have retreated, I should have seen the end result, but I was too stubborn. It was my fault, I'm the leader, they were my responsibility."  
"Dude don't put that on- on yourself!" Beast Boy was already sobbing.  
"It's okay, Bea, it wasn't your fault is all I need you to know." He somehow managed a sad smile, feeling the green boy jump, clinging to him like he had before.  
"It's not your fault either, dude!" Bea cried, an arm wrapping around his back, Robin trying to comfort him best he could, holding back his own tears as the younger teen soaked his top with his tears. As he held the other, Robin's grip tightened unexpectedly, Beast Boy noticing.  
"Rob?" The youngest pulled away, looking up to the other. "Rob? Are you okay?!" Bea asked, noting the bird had tensed.  
"Yeah… I'm fine, just have a headache." Robin exclaimed, rubbing his temple.  
"Dude, I thought you stopped having those… Is it a bad one?"  
"Must be all that's happened recently…" The bird's hand balled into a fist at the side of his head. "It will pass…"  
"Dude! Didn't you take medicine for those?!" The youngest realized, watching the leader grit his teeth.  
"It's okay... really, I haven't taken them in weeks… This is the first time since-"  
"We should have got your meds man…"  
"It wouldn't matter. They stopped working a while ago." Robin released his head, breathing steadying. "See it passed, I'm fine." The bird assured.  
"Aww man! What if they get as bad as they did after you got drugged by that dust?!" The changeling's ears pulled back, eyes sad, concerned.  
"Dust?" Slade asked.  
"Eavesdropping?" Robin returned.  
"No, you're just loud. Do you mean in the mask, boy?"  
"Yeah." Beast Boy had completely forgotten Slade was standing at the other end of the room.  
"It shouldn't have done that." Robin growled at the man's words.  
"It's nice to know the dust was only meant to make me go crazy."  
"Your friends think you're crazy, they'll send you to a hospital. Then I simply take you again, leave a decoy, they're none the wiser."  
"What were you planning on using as a decoy? An actual robin?"  
"Jason looks enough like you." Robin tensed, going pale.  
"Robin-?" Beast Boy started.  
"Don't you dare bring Jason into this sick obsession you have with me." The leaders tone was dark, threatening, making the younger teen shy away, watching his gaze focus sharply to the man in the opposite corner.  
"Don't worry, he's too young anyways. I could find someone better." Slade teased, hearing the Titan growl to himself.  
"How do you know Jason?"  
"Not too difficult to figure out if you pay attention. Bruce Wayne gaining a new son the same time a second Robin appears."  
"Bruce Wayne's Batman?!" Beast Boy cried out, in utter shock.  
"Don't tell him you know. I don't need him keeping any closer of an eye on me then he already does because he thinks I'm releasing secret information." Robin growled in response.  
"Dude, he watches you…?" The changeling raised a brow.  
"Yes. He monitors the security cameras."  
"Dude…" Bea felt kinda bad for the other Titan, he was an adult after all, not to mention the most responsible person he knew. Was that why the leader had always worked so much?  
"Don't worry about it, he's just paranoid." The bird assured.  
"About what?"  
"Everything." Robin said, looking to the opposing wall.

* * *

It wasn't until midnight when the children, at least that's what they were in Slade's eyes, were asleep, Beast Boy and Red passed out on opposite sides of the bedroom, changeling refusing to be near the thief while he slept. Oddly enough the bed was unoccupied, separating the pair, who didn't seem to mind the floor.  
Slade and Robin were still awake, Robin not trusting the mercenary around either himself or Beast boy, understandably so.  
"If I wanted you dead, I'd have left you outside, boy." Slade said, noting the suspicious glare aimed his way.  
"I don't doubt you want me alive, I just don't trust you enough to be around Beast Boy without supervision."  
"I'm hurt, wounded even." Slade went on in a dull tone. "You're an easy target when you're tired." The man added, lifting the book he'd taken from the desk near the bed.  
"I can stay awake forty eight hour before I hit a wall." Robin assured. "Have to be able to when you work with the dark knight and do school at the same time."  
"How did you perform in school?"  
"Straight A's," Robin said.  
"You should sleep nonetheless."  
"You should sleep too."  
"I didn't watch three people I know get eaten alive earlier today." Silence enveloped the room, Robin looking to his communicator, which he held in a tight grip, trying to ignore the words harshly uttered by the mercenary. "Sleep, I'm not going to shoot someone if not watched. I do have some self restraint."  
"Sure you do." The Titan muttered, flipping open his communicator with his thumb. "It's too quiet." Robin said suddenly, more talking to himself then the other.  
"Maybe it hasn't reached outside the city."  
"Hopefully." The bird snapped the device shut, sighing to himself. "Not worth worrying about now." Checking the side, the leader made sure the volume was turned up all the way, if someone called, he needed to pick up.  
Robin didn't dare sleep, not just because he didn't trust the villains, but mainly because each time he closed his eyes he saw his teammates bloodied forms, heard their screams, and while he was used to seeing death when he slept, it was too fresh, and he was only able to avoid breaking down due to his extended shock at the events, and the need to stay together for the sake of the changeling. The bird sat, leaning his head on hands as he thought; Slade had been right, he was exhausted.

The mercenary placed his book to the side, watching the other for a moment, before standing.  
The book slid across the table as he left the room, man pushing it to lightly tap the bird's arm, getting his attention.


	3. Confined

They walked through the sewers for a few hours, just in case, before deciding it would be safe to take a break, not hearing any advancing bodies, planning to wait until night to leave to avoid prying eyes. Beast Boy was a mouse settled on Robin's shoulder not planning on touching the disgusting waste covered path, so simply settling on Robin, who simply leaned against the wall. A moment later, Robin noticed Slade was looking at him, trying to ignore him, though even Beast Boy noticed after a while, squeaking in his ear, bird eventually turning to the mercenary when the look grew unbearable.  
"Yes?" Robin asked, simply starting to stare back at the other, as the man already was.  
"How did you know they were coming?" Slade asked referring to the zombies back at base, or their previous base, clearly unable to stay there any longer.  
"You seriously couldn't hear them? They were so loud."  
"We were sitting in silence before you woke up."  
"They sounded like… a million can openers running at once." Robin decided that was the closest sound to compare it to, "Might have just been a dream." he shrugged, knowing about premonition dreams from Raven.  
Slade narrowed his gaze skeptically, though made a slight grunt, looking away from the bird, starting to check his communicator, expecting a few calls.

"We should go." Slade said after a while, knowing it was night, small slits of light streaming in from the street drain down the passage having gone dark. The group all agreed, climbing from the sewers at the first ladder they came across, pushing up the heavy street cover, before exiting in the same order they'd walked, opposed to Dkade being first to push open the grate.  
It was pitch black, street lamps dead by this point, though that was fine for Robin who had excellent night vision, the only one seeming to have any trouble being Red, clearly used to using the night vision on his mask, having forgotten it in their rush to leave.  
"Can I hold your hand…?" Red whispered quietly after a while of fumbling clumsily behind.  
"Absolutely not…" Robin responded equally as quiet.  
"But I can't see anything…" There was a slight pause before the younger man responded.  
"Hold this…" Robin handed one end of his bo staff to Red, keeping hold on the other to guide him.  
"Thanks…" Red muttered, following as they trekked through the darkness  
They went on like this for a few hours, before Robin stopped, standing a moment, before shaking his head, continuing his walk. Beast Boy noticed, as well as Red, both finding it odd, but neither commenting, mainly for fear of alerting the undead, who they could clearly hear groaning and shuffling around them.  
Another few hours passed before the zombies became apparent, Red cursing as a loud crack filled the air, a haunting screech explaining the curse. Red, not thinking and in a state of absolute panic, grabbed the first thing he felt in his belt, a small bomb, tossing it at the rotting creature, sphere embedding past the soft flesh as though it were made from play dough, seeming to sink. If the screech from the attacker didn't attract more of the ungodly vermin, the explosion did, dozens, if not hundreds of the monsters from far and wide heading their way, a thriving, pulsating mass of flesh staggering in their direction, only one thought in their heads; food.  
"Very nice." Robin bit, the thief wincing at the tone.  
"Sorry, I panicked." Red defended, though already felt Robin grab his wrist, starting to drag him behind as he followed Slade, even him not being stubborn enough to attempt to fight the enorment numbers, it seeming as though the entire city was after them. Robin was careful not to get too close to the beasts, knowing Red didn't have the advantage of sight, so dodging was near impossible. They ran for nearly twenty minutes before they, or more like Slade, was forced to hide in a building with stairs, managing to flee through the front door and start their assent, the noodle limbs of their attackers not seeming capable of doing the same, pooling at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

They went until Slade was sure they were out of danger, that being around the third floor, mercenary turning to see Robin practically dragging Red up the rigid stairs, sighing, before moving to lift Red under an arm, seamlessly carrying him, followed by the other two, into an office to the side, dropping Red in the first chair he passed, if only because it was right next to the door.  
"We need a plan; where are we going, what to do if these things manage to separate us, and are we trusting other people we meet?" Slade said, sitting in the chair behind the desk, setting his feet on the table top, starting to pass out food, it having been a good while since they'd eaten, especially Robin, Slade honestly surprised he 'd been able to walk, let alone run after so long without food. As soon as he tried to toss something to Dick, he noticed his body had slumped against the chair to the side, Beast Boy a cat lying on his stomach, batting his nose. "Kid, eat, it's been a while since you have." Slade said, handing the bag to Robin, opposed to throwing it, the bird sitting up straighter. Bea jumped to the ground, morphing back to a human after stretching, given a bag of chips himself, watching as Robin opened his, soon eating the bag like a ravenous beast, not having realized how hungry he was until the scent had wafted past his nostrils.  
"Geez, dude, no one's gonna take them from you." The changeling laughed.  
"I wouldn't put it past the thief, I've lost more than a few sandwiches to that one." Robin said.  
"Too tired, and your sandwiches taste sooo good!" Red said, eating his own bag, "You have like, honey or something in those."  
"Like the only thing he knows how to cook, dude," Bea laughed, seeing Slade toss Robin a protein bar, it eaten at a slower pace, "but there was like a week when Robin was the only one cooking dinner, and no one complained about the fact it was different types of sandwiches every night." Bea seemed pleased with the memory.  
After giving Robin another bar, Slade set the bag to the side, eating a bar himself, "We can't stay here long, and the longer we do, the more difficult it will be to leave." he said, "We could stay for a couple nights, loot the place, before heading out." Slade suggested, seeing nods of agreement all around.  
"Let's sleep, then we can loot when we wake up." Robin said, Red-X and Beast Boy, keeping eyes on the door as the others slept, listening to the can openers three floor's down.

"Get some sleep." Slade said a few hours later, body not needing long to recover, planning to take over for Robin.  
"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." The hero responded, "Feel free to go back to sleep."  
"I don't need more than a few hours."  
"Then I guess we're both on watch."  
"I guess we are." Slade agreed, getting comfortable, before spotting the fire escape sheet on the wall, grabbing it and starting to think over escape routes. .  
Eventually Red woke, seeing Robin and Slade talking over the fire escape plan behind the desk, Robin having moved after a while, deciding he needed to make sure Slade's plan wouldn't kill anyone.  
"Morning…" Red yawned,.  
"Close, it's around three." Robin said.  
"How do you know?"  
"Clock." The bird nodded towards a battery powered clock on the wall.  
"Oh… Then afternoon." Red corrected, "What are you two doin'?"  
"Just planning how we're getting out of here." There was a slight pause, before Robin spoke again, "I think this is as far as we can go without knowing which exit to use." Slade grunted in agreement.  
Beast Boy woke a bit later, stretching with a yawn before he stood.  
"Morning…" The changeling said, Red shooting Robin a look as he simply responded with,  
"Morning."  
"What's on the to do list, man?"  
"Find anything we might need, you've seen enough survival movies to know what that would be. I want pairs in case there are any of these things running around."  
"I'm guessing I'm stuck with Slade?" Red sighed, wanting to get Robin alone.  
"I'm not planning on going with him, and I'd sooner go with him before I'd let Beast Boy. I also, despite me not liking you, don't want you to die." Robin explained simply, hearing a slight chuckle from Slade.  
"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Red beamed, making Robin sigh, moving to Beast Boy's side.  
"Stay off the first floor, We'll start here." Slade said as he checked his gun, all agreeing, Bea and Robin going to the second floor, while Slade and Red started searching the current floor.  
Robin and Beast Boy found a few vending machines lining a hallway, currently working on opening them, Beast Boy suggesting he could climb in through the slot, and Robin letting him know just how much that wasn't going to happen.  
"I could do it, dude, easy." Bea argued.  
"I don't want you getting hurt. A broken arm isn't the best thing to have in the end of the world."  
"Yeah, but we need it." Robin thought it over for a moment, before speaking up.  
"Step back, and shield your eyes." Robin said simply, a stern look seen in his visible eyes, Beast Boy finding without his mask, he was fairly easy to read, and now he saw that Robin was reading to do what he said. The changeling did as he was told, facing away and holding his hands over his eyes, having an idea of what Robin was planning. A loud crash sounded as the older Titan struck the glass, using his cape to shield himself while the barrier shattered, being louder than he would have liked.  
"Grab what you can." Robin said, starting to grab bags of chips, fruitsnakes, Beef Jerky, pastries, crackers, and protein bars, the people running the office building clearly having had a lot of concern for their worker's health. Once they'd emptied the vending machine, leaving some to the side for the next person who happened by, they moved to the drink machine, doing the same to reach the bottles of soda and different types of water and juice. Beast Boy happily opened an orange juice after checking the expiration date, humming as the taste flooded his senses, it was a delicacy when compared to water they'd mainly had over the past few weeks.  
A bang was heard from ahead, Robin taking a stance, the glare he aimed at the source of the noise terrifying despite his eye color, Beast Boy following his lead. Robin slowly edged his way towards the door, tapping the thin glass window with his bo-staff. Robin was glad he had some distance, able to dodge as a rotting hand slammed through the glass, a few small bits of glass landing in his hair. The older teen sighed, looking at the creature through the opening, staring into it's eyes, seeing the undead snarl and bite, the milky white orbs holding no emotion opposed to hunger aimed at him, staring at his flesh trying so desperately to make its way through the shattered window, which was barley large enough to fit the thin arms. Robin found the tiniest bit of relief at the visual, there not seeming to be anything in the gaze that would suggest that whoever this had been was still there, huffing, before walking away, "Leave it." he said, still not feeling comfortable proforming murder if he could help it.  
Upon returning to the room later in the day, having checked all four of the five floors they had available, they all met up in the office they'd stayed in the night before.  
"Floor five is a no, and I saw two possible escape routes on the second." Robin said, him and Slade looking over the fire exits, markin the 'no gos' with a red sharpie they'd found in the desk, working on their plan long into the night, before they all agreed they would sleep and leave in the morning, still having no idea where they were going, so just deciding it would be best to simply get out of the city, all hoping it hadn't reached outside.

* * *

Slade kept watch through the night, telling Robin he needed to sleep, which he did, sitting with Beast Boy in one of the more padded chairs, able to both fit as Bea was currently a small cat, the only problem being that Robin woke first, waking Beast Boy in the process, who, after seeing the sun hadn't even fully risen, went back to sleep. A few hours later they were all awake, stretching and readying to leave, Robin and Slade having agreed upon the best exit to take, gathering their bags, before heading to the second floor, soon standing at the door with the zombie trying to squeeze through the window opening.  
"You need to get over this, these things are not human, they will eat you if you give them the chance, I've seen about a dozen people get jumped." Slade said, "Kill it." he continued cruelly, not an ounce of emotion in his gaze, or tone, needing all four of them to be on the same page, especially Robin.  
"It's not hurting anyone." Robin crossed his arms, glaring at Slade with a fury only Robin could hold.  
"It clearly wants to. Someone's going to die if we're not all willing to defend ourselves from these, so kill it so we can get to the exit." Slade edged, not planning on doing it himself. "If not for your own sake, for his," he nodded to Beast Boy, "Do you really want him to die too because you were too afraid to defend him." Robin looked away, mind racing, he couldn't, wouldn't kill, it went against everything he held dear as a hero, everything he'd been taught, trained to believe. "You're killing to protect, not to kill." Slade reasoned, watching Robin contemplate, biting his lower lip as his racing mind. "And technically you're not killing they're already dead."  
Robin sighed, grip tightening around his staff, palms sweaty in his gloves, as he raised his tool, aiming, avoiding meeting that cold, jarring gaze, afraid he'd see any semblance of a person, eyes watering as he ran his scythe through the zombie's skull, tensing as an audible crack sounded, the creature falling to the ground in a heap. Beast Boy watched a million emotions flash past Robin's eyes as he performed the act, swearing he saw a part of him crack and shatter as the bone gave way, watching him pull back the staff, before stepping aside without a word.  
"Dude…" Bea tried, though Robin avoided his gaze, trying to process the new title of 'murderer' he felt he'd earned in that moment.  
Slade took over, not offering a word of comfort to the distraught bird as he opened the door, the light from the morning sun giving them the ability to see the room in full, having decided night was a poor choice when they had Red-X to think about. Another reason the group decided day was better was so they were less likely to be blindsided if a zombie was in hiding., able to see the room in its entirety, the fire escape on the opposing side of a large sliding window.  
"Come on." Slade said simply walking towards the fire escape, assuming the kids were following.

* * *

Feedback?


	4. Using the Elevator

Two weeks passed before they were down to literal chips and peanut butter, all knowing they needed to go out to search for food, Robin volunteering to run to the nearest food store.  
"I'm going with you, dude." Beast Boy insisted.  
"No, no you're not. It will go faster if I just go, it's only a two minute run from here." Robin was not going to lose his last friend.  
"I'll go too." Slade said, already grabbing a gun. "You won't shoot them, so leaving on your own is a suicide mission." The man explained when he noted the looks the three exchanged.  
"Let's go then." Robin agreed, unconsciously knowing he still saw them as people, not willing to kill them. Slade nodded, cocking a gun, before offering the bird one, already knowing him accepting was a slim hope at best, so Robin waving it off was no surprise.  
The elevator lowered, before the pair was rising to the upper level, Beast Boy watching nervously, not sure he could trust Slade despite how long they'd been confined as a group.  
"Aww, he'll be fine, kid." Red clapped the changeling's shoulder, which lead to the boy to growl, Red backing away from a badger the last thing Robin saw as they disappeared.  
Robin was running down the street the moment the door was open, knowing the location by heart, hearing Slade following, occasionally hearing a thud, or gun shot closer to himself. The bird was fast, though Slade was able to keep up, watching the other bolt, ducking on occasion to avoid being caught by the approaching dead.  
They reached the store in a little under three minutes, Slade stopping Robin with a hand on the shoulder, motioning for him to stay quiet, before raising his gun, motioning the other to be weary in his approach to the door. Robin quietly activated the door, though refrained from entering at first, taking a moment, simply standing, ears perked to the surroundings, holding his breath. When the boy felt safe enough, he silently stepped past the entrance. The store was seemingly untouched by the world outside, opposed to a few knocked over shelve, Robin smiling as he saw the mostly full isles, unzipping his pack as he neared the canned goods. As he peeked his head around the corner, his gaze met a pair of dull cloudy brown orbs, making him jump back, taking effort to keep his mouth shut as he did. The creature didn't seem to notice the bid as he ducked back into the isle, though as the young make tried to sneak into a nearby isle, the mass, an odd shade of pale green, growled, Robin soon having a screaming mass trying to tackle him. The younger man lifted his foot, kicking the monster's chest, causing it to fly back, everything seemed in slow motion a moment, at least to Robin, the citizen's head running into the corner of a table, cracking its skull down the middle like a hard boiled egg. Robin watched for a moment, swallowing as the body went still, eyes wide; he'd killed someone, he had panicked and now they were dead, he'd killed someone, he was a murderer, murder, murder, murder… His mind started to chant on repeat, at least until a hand landed on his shoulder, leading him back to the canned goods.  
"Don't focus on that right now." Slade whispered, unzipping his own pack, before they both started to fill their backpacks with as much food as they should hold, soon zipping them up.  
As they left, Robin's eyes met the fallen corpse, forcing his eyes away almost as soon as they found the body, readying to run back to the shelter.  
They arrived back in a little over six minutes, cans slowing them down, though they soon found themselves back at the base, a swarm of zombies surrounding the building, Slade grunting.  
"I'm going to distract them, you get the food down the elevator." Slade said, waiting for the nod, before he turned, starting to run in the opposite direction, letting a whistle slice the air, creatures immediately turning his way. Robin managed to evade the few which noticed him as he ran, soon reaching the small building, hearing the mercenary yelling and whistling from afar.  
Slade eventually ended up on the roof tops, jumping to escape the herd leaving them clawing at the office building he'd had to climb ti get away from the growing herd, now jumping across a few rooftops to leave them behind, before running back to the base.  
"Damn…" Slade said, quickly pressing the down arrow on the elevator, before kneeling next to the bird, who'd seemingly passed out reaching for the button. "Robin." Slade snapped his fingers in front of the other's shut eyes, before checking for a pulse.  
"Oh, man! Robin!" Breast Boy said as they came into sight. "What happened?"  
"Passed out." The mercenary picked the boy up bridal style, before sending the floor back up, walking to set him on the bed. "How often does this happen?" Slade asked the changeling, as he shined a light in Robin's eyes.  
"Well. it hasn't happened for years… but before he took medicine for his headaches, it happened twice."  
"How long before he could get medication?"  
"About two weeks, dude." Bea said, looking down on his leader with a concerned expression painting his features.  
"He'll be fine." Slade said, before turning to leave the Titan's and Red alone in the bedroom, moving the two backpacks to the food area, keeping them in the bags just in case they had to leave suddenly, which he assumed would happen sooner rather than later, after Beast Boy had practically screamed when the elevator was only mid way down, hearing the gathering herd at the door.  
Beast boy shifted into a dog, nuzzling his nose into his friend's shoulder, before settling at his side, whimpering as he rested his head on his paws, watching the other's slowly rising and falling stomach. Red watched at well, though a growl was enough to make him keep his distance, watching from the end of the bed.  
In his dreams, as he had many times in the past few weeks, he saw his teammates being eaten, though along side were his parents, Jason, Batman, Beast Boy, and a few other characters from his past, all falling into the carnage as their flesh was eaten, eyes ripped from their skulls, bones cracking as the unholy things slurped and consuming their innards like a plate of tomatoes, mangled corpses all that remaining at the creatures finished their feast.  
In the real world, Beast Boy startled, lifting his canine head, as Robin's fist tightened, starting to shake seeming in obvious discomfort as he gritted his teeth, a sound of discomfort, something similar to a whimper, slipping past his lips.  
"Robin…?" Red asked, still stationed at the end of the bed, standing. The changeling shifted back to a human, watching Robin start to move, eyes squeezing, as he began shaking slightly, head starting to move in shirt jerky movements,, clearly having a nightmare.  
"Dude!" Slade walked in to the sight of Beast Boy moving to shake the bird, having heard the commotion, now seeing Robin jolt up, eyes darting around the room, breath heavy as he took a moment to register he'd woken from his night terror. Robin huffed, running a hand over half of his face, catching his breath. "Rob, you okay, dude?" Beast Boy asked, the sight startling him a bit.  
"Just- just a nightmare." Robin assured, "I'm fine." It sounded to his friend he was more trying to convince himself than the changeling, taking a moment for his breathing to relax. "Where are we…?" Robin asked, looking around. "Oh yeah… zombie apocalypse." The boy remembered, stretching.  
"Dude… you sure you're cool, man?" Bea asked, still trying to take in the reaction, Robin seeming off somehow.  
"Why am I in the bed?" The older teen asked, not remembering making it down the elevator.  
"Slade found you passed out, dude. Was it your head?"  
"I don't remember." Robin responded, rubbing the back of his head, before his hand pulled back.  
"No!" Red cried at the sight of a clump of back hair being held between the Titan's fingers. Robin stared at the mass a moment, before sighing, dropping the mound on his lap.  
"Rob-" Bea started.  
"It's fine, it's just some hair… I haven't been bit-" His eyes widened a bit, turning to the mercenary. "I didn't get bit, right?" The boy didn't feel any sore spots which would lead him to assume he was missing some skin, nor did he feel numb, opposed to his leg, but that could be chalked up to sleeping weird.  
"Not that I saw, but I'd check." Slade said from the other room, having been curiously watching the scene unfold from afar.  
Robin stretched, before making his way to the bathroom, figuring him taking his time wasn't going to change whether or not he'd been nibbled.  
Beast Boy watched the door close with bated breath, he couldn't make it through this without Robin, he knew he couldn't make it, knew he wasn't strong enough, so if Robin had been bitten, he didn't think he'd be able to go on. All three of them jumped, exchanging looks as they could hear through the plastic door the bird begin to vomit, hearing the violent display go on for near ten minutes before falling silent. Bea was pale, thinking the noise meant Robin had been bit, it was over, all hope was gone.  
When Robin didn't come out, silence was thick in the air, Slade eventually taking the silence as an encouragement to enter, though knocked just in case. The mercenary pushed on the door, Robin not having locked it, cursing as he did, Robin tense, having collapsed after his vomiting fit, seizing on the ground.  
Slade kneeled at his side, setting a hand behind Robin's head, making sure there wasn't any corners around, rolling the smaller form on his side.  
"Robin!" Beast Boy was panicking, gripping his ears, watching his leader crumbled on the floor, Slade at his side to make sure his head didn't slam into the edge of the base of the sink, watching with a steadied gaze, not daring to move him as he seized.  
"He'll be fine." Slade said, as the boy relaxed, grunting as he picked up Robin, moving him back to the bed. "We're not going to kill him just because he had a seizure, so calm down." Slade said as he sat the limp body back on the bed. "Don't let him get out of bed again, that could be what set off his fit, at least the vomiting." Slade ordered, Beast Boy nodding, going back to being a dog before setting his front paws on his stomach, setting his head between his paws, whimpering. Red went back to his place at the end of the bed, planning to be the plan B if Robin managed to get up despite the changeling's efforts.

Robin didn't wake the next day, but despite his unconscious state every few hours he'd slip into another seizure. The changeling panicked the first few times, though by the third he'd simply roll the boy to his side, Red assisting in that aspect, and make sure he didn't roll off the bed.  
"A seizure is when you brain gets overloaded and essentially restarts." Slade said out of the blue. "I don't see why he should be having them when he's asleep."  
"Maybe he caught something when you went to get food?" Red suggested, pressing his thigh into the side of the bed to prevent Robin from meeting the floor, Robin currently seizing.  
"Did this happen the first time he passed out from a headache?" Slade asked Beast Boy, who immediately shook his head.  
"No, he just had a migraine for a while, was in a real bad mood for like a week." Bea explained, relaxing as the body beneath him calmed.  
"How long has he been without his medicine?" Beast Boy could do nothing but shrug at the man's query. "That could be all this is; withdrawal." Slade suggested, though he doubted any medication would cause something so extreme to occur.  
Robin started to murmur in what sounded to be gibberish, getting the other's attention off the conversation.  
"Rob?" Bea tried, looking down on his leader, seeing the clear signs of another nightmare terrorizing his friend. The bird stirred in activity, Beast Boy barley dodging as he shot out of bed, though after a moment his body seemed to simply shut down, making Beast Boy startle. "Robin!" He tried, thinking he was dead, though he was breathing. "What is wrong with you!" The changeling cried in an exasperated display.  
"Never heard of withdrawal causing that." Slade muttered to himself, turning back to making as many freeze bombs as able, Red keeping an eye on him, not willing to ignore the threat, still cold from the last instance of being half frozen.

* * *

Robin didn't wake, didn't move, opposed to the seizures, and his slow breathing, for two more days, but on the forth day he jolted, Bea startling from his slumber, Robin in a panic as he fell from the bed, landing on the floor in a heap. Despite the impact, and the eyes looking at him in surprise at the sudden movement, the bird was quickly to his feet, seemingly still in a panic.  
"We have to go." Was all he said before he froze. He needed to pee, the sensation hitting him suddenly, running to the bathroom.  
"Dude…?" Bea cocked his head to the side, confusion clear as he watched the bird.  
"Okay, now we have to go." Robin said as he came back into the room.  
"Dude… your mask…" Beast Boy said, noting the glue must have finally given under the wearing of time, Robin walking out with bright blue eyes, Red inhaling.  
"You're adorable!" Red said, Robin startling, before realizing, hands moving to his face, before he grunted.  
"We. Have. To. Go." Robin repeated, ignoring the mask lying on the floor as he moved to grab the packs, shoving one in Slade's arms. "Now." He said as he noted no one else seemed to grasp the urgency.  
"What are you talking about?" Slade asked though started packing the small spheres in his belt, lifting the pack.  
"Can't you hear them?" Robin asked, raising a brow. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, we just have to-" A loud bang echoed through the shelter, emphasizing the door had finally given under the weight of the undead. "We have to leave!" Robin finished, slinging the bag over his shoulder, heading towards the passage said to lead to the sewers, making sure everyone else, opposed to Slade who insisted he go first, was moving before he himself started the journey towards the sewers, hearing the elevator crush under the weight of a hundred feet, as Slade shut the door behind them.

* * *

Feedback?


	5. Worker Safety

They walked through the sewers for a few hours, just in case, before deciding it would be safe to take a break, not hearing any advancing bodies, planning to wait until night to leave to avoid prying eyes. Beast Boy was a mouse settled on Robin's shoulder not planning on touching the disgusting waste covered path, so simply settling on Robin, who simply leaned against the wall. A moment later, Robin noticed Slade was looking at him, trying to ignore him, though even Beast Boy noticed after a while, squeaking in his ear, bird eventually turning to the mercenary when the look grew unbearable.  
"Yes?" Robin asked, simply starting to stare back at the other, as the man already was.  
"How did you know they were coming?" Slade asked referring to the zombies back at base, or their previous base, clearly unable to stay there any longer.  
"You seriously couldn't hear them? They were so loud."  
"We were sitting in silence before you woke up."  
"They sounded like… a million can openers running at once." Robin decided that was the closest sound to compare it to, "Might have just been a dream." he shrugged, knowing about premonition dreams from Raven.  
Slade narrowed his gaze skeptically, though made a slight grunt, looking away from the bird, starting to check his communicator, expecting a few calls.

"We should go." Slade said after a while, knowing it was night, small slits of light streaming in from the street drain down the passage having gone dark. The group all agreed, climbing from the sewers at the first ladder they came across, pushing up the heavy street cover, before exiting in the same order they'd walked, opposed to Slade being first to push open the grate.  
It was pitch black, street lamps dead by this point, though that was fine for Robin who had excellent night vision, the only one seeming to have any trouble being Red, clearly used to using the night vision on his mask, having forgotten it in their rush to leave.  
"Can I hold your hand…?" Red whispered quietly after a while of fumbling clumsily behind.  
"Absolutely not…" Robin responded equally as quiet.  
"But I can't see anything…" There was a slight pause before the younger man responded.  
"Hold this…" Robin handed one end of his bo staff to Red, keeping hold on the other to guide him.  
"Thanks…" Red muttered, following as they trekked through the darkness  
They went on like this for a few hours, before Robin stopped, standing a moment, before shaking his head, continuing his walk. Beast Boy noticed, as well as Red, both finding it odd, but neither commenting, mainly for fear of alerting the undead, who they could clearly hear groaning and shuffling around them.  
Another few hours passed before the zombies became apparent, Red cursing as a loud crack filled the air, a haunting screech explaining the curse. Red, not thinking and in a state of absolute panic, grabbed the first thing he felt in his belt, a small bomb, tossing it at the rotting creature, sphere embedding past the soft flesh as though it were made from play dough, seeming to sink. If the screech from the attacker didn't attract more of the ungodly vermin, the explosion did, dozens, if not hundreds of the monsters from far and wide heading their way, a thriving, pulsating mass of flesh staggering in their direction, only one thought in their heads; food.  
"Very nice." Robin bit, the thief wincing at the tone.  
"Sorry, I panicked." Red defended, though already felt Robin grab his wrist, starting to drag him behind as he followed Slade, even him not being stubborn enough to attempt to fight the mass numbers, it seeming as though the entire city was after them. Robin was careful not to get too close to the beasts, knowing Red didn't have the advantage of sight, so dodging was near impossible. They ran for nearly twenty minutes before they, or more like Slade, was forced to hide in a building with stairs, managing to flee through the front door and start their assent, the noodle limbs of their attackers not seeming capable of doing the same, pooling at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

They went until Slade was sure they were out of danger, that being around the third floor, mercenary turning to see Robin practically dragging Red up the rigid stairs, sighing, before moving to lift Red under an arm, seamlessly carrying him, followed by the other two, into an office to the side, dropping Red in the first chair he passed, if only because it was right next to the door.  
"We need a plan; where are we going, what to do if these things manage to separate us, and are we trusting other people we meet?" Slade said, sitting in the chair behind the desk, setting his feet on the table top, starting to pass out food, it having been a good while since they'd eaten, especially Robin, Slade honestly surprised he 'd been able to walk, let alone run after so long without food. As soon as he tried to toss something to Dick, he noticed his body had slumped against the chair to the side, Beast Boy a cat lying on his stomach, batting his nose. "Kid, eat, it's been a while since you have." Slade said, handing the bag to Robin, opposed to throwing it, the bird sitting up straighter. Bea jumped to the ground, morphing back to a human after stretching, given a bag of chips himself, watching as Robin opened his, soon eating the bag like a ravenous beast, not having realized how hungry he was until the scent had wafted past his nostrils.  
"Geez, dude, no one's gonna take them from you." The changeling laughed.  
"I wouldn't put it past the thief, I've lost more than a few sandwiches to that one." Robin said.  
"Too tired, and your sandwiches taste sooo good!" Red said, eating his own bag, "You have like, honey or something in those."  
"Like the only thing he knows how to cook, dude," Bea laughed, seeing Slade toss Robin a protein bar, it eaten at a slower pace, "but there was like a week when Robin was the only one cooking dinner, and no one complained about the fact it was different types of sandwiches every night." Bea seemed pleased with the memory.  
After giving Robin another bar, Slade set the bag to the side, eating a bar himself, "We can't stay here long, and the longer we do, the more difficult it will be to leave." he said, "We could stay for a couple nights, loot the place, before heading out." Slade suggested, seeing nods of agreement all around.  
"Let's sleep, then we can loot when we wake up." Robin said, Red-X and Beast Boy, keeping eyes on the door as the others slept, listening to the can openers three floor's down.

"Get some sleep." Slade said a few hours later, body not needing long to recover, planning to take over for Robin.  
"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." The hero responded, "Feel free to go back to sleep."  
"I don't need more than a few hours."  
"Then I guess we're both on watch."  
"I guess we are." Slade agreed, getting comfortable, before spotting the fire escape sheet on the wall, grabbing it and starting to think over escape routes. .  
Eventually Red woke, seeing Robin and Slade talking over the fire escape plan behind the desk, Robin having moved after a while, deciding he needed to make sure Slade's plan wouldn't kill anyone.  
"Morning…" Red yawned,.  
"Close, it's around three." Robin said.  
"How do you know?"  
"Clock." The bird nodded towards a battery powered clock on the wall.  
"Oh… Then afternoon." Red corrected, "What are you two doin'?"  
"Just planning how we're getting out of here." There was a slight pause, before Robin spoke again, "I think this is as far as we can go without knowing which exit to use." Slade grunted in agreement.  
Beast Boy woke a bit later, stretching with a yawn before he stood.  
"Morning…" The changeling said, Red shooting Robin a look as he simply responded with,  
"Morning."  
"What's on the to do list, man?"  
"Find anything we might need, you've seen enough survival movies to know what that would be. I want pairs in case there are any of these things running around."  
"I'm guessing I'm stuck with Slade?" Red sighed, wanting to get Robin alone.  
"I'm not planning on going with him, and I'd sooner go with him before I'd let Beast Boy. I also, despite me not liking you, don't want you to die." Robin explained simply, hearing a slight chuckle from Slade.  
"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Red beamed, making Robin sigh, moving to Beast Boy's side.  
"Stay off the first floor, We'll start here." Slade said as he checked his gun, all agreeing, Bea and Robin going to the second floor, while Slade and Red started searching the current floor.  
Robin and Beast Boy found a few vending machines lining a hallway, currently working on opening them, Beast Boy suggesting he could climb in through the slot, and Robin letting him know just how much that wasn't going to happen.  
"I could do it, dude, easy." Bea argued.  
"I don't want you getting hurt. A broken arm isn't the best thing to have in the end of the world."  
"Yeah, but we need it." Robin thought it over for a moment, before speaking up.  
"Step back, and shield your eyes." Robin said simply, a stern look seen in his visible eyes, Beast Boy finding without his mask, he was fairly easy to read, and now he saw that Robin was reading to do what he said. The changeling did as he was told, facing away and holding his hands over his eyes, having an idea of what Robin was planning. A loud crash sounded as the older Titan struck the glass, using his cape to shield himself while the barrier shattered, being louder than he would have liked.  
"Grab what you can." Robin said, starting to grab bags of chips, fruitsnakes, Beef Jerky, pastries, crackers, and protein bars, the people running the office building clearly having had a lot of concern for their worker's health. Once they'd emptied the vending machine, leaving some to the side for the next person who happened by, they moved to the drink machine, doing the same to reach the bottles of soda and different types of water and juice. Beast Boy happily opened an orange juice after checking the expiration date, humming as the taste flooded his senses, it was a delicacy when compared to water they'd mainly had over the past few weeks.  
A bang was heard from ahead, Robin taking a stance, the glare he aimed at the source of the noise terrifying despite his eye color, Beast Boy following his lead. Robin slowly edged his way towards the door, tapping the thin glass window with his bo-staff. Robin was glad he had some distance, able to dodge as a rotting hand slammed through the glass, a few small bits of glass landing in his hair. The older teen sighed, looking at the creature through the opening, staring into it's eyes, seeing the undead snarl and bite, the milky white orbs holding no emotion opposed to hunger aimed at him, staring at his flesh trying so desperately to make its way through the shattered window, which was barley large enough to fit the thin arms. Robin found the tiniest bit of relief at the visual, there not seeming to be anything in the gaze that would suggest that whoever this had been was still there, huffing, before walking away, "Leave it." he said, still not feeling comfortable proforming murder if he could help it.  
Upon returning to the room later in the day, having checked all four of the five floors they had available, they all met up in the office they'd stayed in the night before.  
"Floor five is a no, and I saw two possible escape routes on the second." Robin said, him and Slade looking over the fire exits, marking the 'no go's' with a red sharpie they'd found in the desk, working on their plan long into the night, before they all agreed they would sleep and leave in the morning, still having no idea where they were going, so just deciding it would be best to simply get out of the city, all hoping it hadn't reached outside.

* * *

Slade kept watch through the night, telling Robin he needed to sleep, which he did, sitting with Beast Boy in one of the more padded chairs, able to both fit as Bea was currently a small cat, the only problem being that Robin woke first, waking Beast Boy in the process, who, after seeing the sun hadn't even fully risen, went back to sleep. A few hours later they were all awake, stretching and readying to leave, Robin and Slade having agreed upon the best exit to take, gathering their bags, before heading to the second floor, soon standing at the door with the zombie trying to squeeze through the window opening.  
"You need to get over this, these things are not human, they will eat you if you give them the chance, I've seen about a dozen people get jumped." Slade said, "Kill it." he continued cruelly, not an ounce of emotion in his gaze, or tone, needing all four of them to be on the same page, especially Robin.  
"It's not hurting anyone." Robin crossed his arms, glaring at Slade with a fury only Robin could hold.  
"It clearly wants to. Someone's going to die if we're not all willing to defend ourselves from these, so kill it so we can get to the exit." Slade edged, not planning on doing it himself. "If not for your own sake, for his," he nodded to Beast Boy, "Do you really want him to die too because you were too afraid to defend him." Robin looked away, mind racing, he couldn't, wouldn't kill, it went against everything he held dear as a hero, everything he'd been taught, trained to believe. "You're killing to protect, not to kill." Slade reasoned, watching Robin contemplate, biting his lower lip as his racing mind. "And technically you're not killing they're already dead."  
Robin sighed, grip tightening around his staff, palms sweaty in his gloves, as he raised his tool, aiming, avoiding meeting that cold, jarring gaze, afraid he'd see any semblance of a person, eyes watering as he ran his scythe through the zombie's skull, tensing as an audible crack sounded, the creature falling to the ground in a heap. Beast Boy watched a million emotions flash past Robin's eyes as he performed the act, swearing he saw a part of him crack and shatter as the bone gave way, watching him pull back the staff, before stepping aside without a word.  
"Dude…" Bea tried, though Robin avoided his gaze, trying to process the new title of 'murderer' he felt he'd earned in that moment.  
Slade took over, not offering a word of comfort to the distraught bird as he opened the door, the light from the morning sun giving them the ability to see the room in full, having decided night was a poor choice when they had Red-X to think about. Another reason the group decided day was better was so they were less likely to be blindsided if a zombie was in hiding, able to see the room in its entirety, the fire escape on the opposing side of a large sliding window.  
"Come on." Slade said simply walking towards the fire escape, assuming the kids were following.

* * *

Feedback?

The story starts picking up next chapter, you've been warned.


	6. Stunning

They walked for a while, nearly five hours before taking a break, deciding to hide out for lunch in an old bank, thinking they'd be safe behind the bullet proof glass. As the bags were distributed, Beast Boy piped up, sitting next to Robin, "Are you gonna' be okay, dude…?" The changeling asked in a cautious whisper, Robin having been silent since the office building, deep in thought.  
"I'll be fine…" Robin replied, the slightest traces of anguish hidden in his tone, and an emotion Beast Boy couldn't pin, along with sorrow and confusion swimming in the man's gaze.  
Robin sat silently as they ate, mentally preparing himself for another trek through his dying city, even Red-X keeping his mouth shut, looking near to death from the walk.  
After an hour and a half, Robin felt his head retaliate again, rubbing a hand along the side of his head, working to suppress the pain. Turns out Robin trying to suppress pain is a lot more obvious when he isn't wearing a mask, eyes shut and tense as he focused on ignoring it.  
"Is it your head?" Beast Boy asked, ignoring Slade, who had already noticed and was looking at Robin with a cautious glint, prepared if Robin suddenly turned.  
"I'm fine…" Robin assured, eye twitching as a particularly harsh pain struck, "Don't worry, I'm trained to deal with these things…" he assured, taking a somewhat shaky breath, before being able to open his eyes.  
"Are you sure?" The changeling was clearly concerned.  
"I've had worse." Robin offered a slight smile to put Bea at ease, it seemed to work, at least as well as to be expected.  
"I should have a few bottles of Aspirin in the next base of mine we come across. It's near the border." Slade informed, needing Robin fight worthy.  
"Sounds good." Robin said, cringing as another stab ran its way through his head, "If we keep going we can be at the border in three days…" he said, weather in determination or irritation no one knew.  
\- They were off soon after the conversation had concluded, Robin walking alongside Beast Boy, able to hold back any ill effects the headache caused, and eventually the pain subsided, much to Robin's relief.  
"Better…?" Bea whispered.  
"Should be fine…" Robin returned, Beast Boy seeming relieved, though neither dared speak again, even the brief exchange a risk. Red walked alone in the back, wishing he had someone to keep him company like Robin had Beast Boy, though other than the occasional party or one night stand, this was practically how it had always been, so he really couldn't complain. The thief distracted his mind by thinking of ways to score Robin, it amusing to think of the more ridiculous methods, one involving a train and some rope; this line of thought led to some interesting fantasies about Robin wearing lace.  
The group all seemed deep in their individual minds, nearly running into Slade as he suddenly stopped advancing, Robin shooting w hand to Red's mouth as he heard a noise nearly slip past his lips. They stood in silence a moment, Robin thinking Slade had finally lost it, that maybe the end of the world was too much, but after a moment he heard it too, something, or someone rummaging through a nearby recycling container. Slade made a hand gesture telling the group to walk around quietly, not planning on alerting whatever that was to their presence, shooting Robin a look before he had time to object, clearly going to suggest it could be a human, but Slade wasn't willing to chance it. Robin walked quietly, reminding himself he had to take care of Beast Boy, so no unnecessary risks, and checking was risky.  
It didn't seem to matter how quiet they were, the rummaging stopped, the seemingly human head poking up, though the thin, black tail swaying behind showed it wasn't human, the group was able to get a good look as the thing moved to stand on the concrete, inspecting the group in turn.  
Despite the lack of humanity, the creature was stunning, faint blush dusting porcelain skin, bright locks nearly as red as the thief's, slim build covered by black leather shorts reaching just above its knees, tightly gripping around flesh. Its top was no better, leaving belly button exposed, showing smooth skin as the material, seemingly made from the same leather, parted down the middle, only restrained by thin red lace woven on the front, leather falling to it's upper thighs in a trench coat.  
Robin was frozen for a moment, before he found his head again, grunting as the thing purred, tail swaying behind him.  
"Who- What are you?" He asked, taking a fighting stance as he glared at the creature, hearing the motion behind him, indicating the others were doing the same.  
"I am a human who failed to release during the process."  
"What are you-" The creature moved so quick Robin hadn't had time to react, the creature suddenly volting his way. The Titan side stepped before the thing could get a hold on him, lifting his leg to slam into it's side, causing it to crash into a far off garbage can, a loud bang resigning as it's body imbedded in the side. "What are you talking about?" Robin repeated, hearing a deep growl sound from the 'failure's' throat, before the thing breathed out, smiling, no smirking up at the bird.  
"I'm only here to please, I must assist, they will not tolerate another failure." It, as though the thing hadn't just slammed the back of its skull into hard metal, stood, licking red lips, and swaying slim hips as it confidently sauntered towards Robin specifically. "Now relax." The thing started to run towards the Titan again, jumping just before being kicked back, landing behind the boy, who turned, swiping at it's feet. The attacker jumped over the tripping hazard, Robin stepping back as the creature landed, bolting again, trying to tackle the man's middle, only to be sidestepped again. This time it anticipated the foot, catching the leg as the bird tried to kick out.  
"Let go!" Robin felt his body tugged forward, remaining leg losing balance, as his the back of his head slammed onto the concrete, a gasp leaving the boy, eyes half lidded. "Bastard…" Robin managed, trying to stand again, though the creature wrapped it's fingers around the boy's throat, squeezing, Red and Bea stepping in.  
"Get off of him!" Red cried, the changeling already shifted into a panther, roaring before galloping at the beast.  
"Stay. Away." The failure cried, voice lowering an octiv, hissing before it's tail darted across the cat's leg, making him trip, rolling to a stop on the ground. Red was next, tail punching his chest hard enough for his hands to raise, gripping the impact area, falling with a wheeze.  
"...N- gah!" The boy pulled at the hands holding his throat, gasping.  
A bullet ran through the creature's head, or nearly did, the thing jumping back, off the boy, dodging death by a hair, hissing as it fled.  
Robin coughed, gasping to regain both oxygen and color, rolling to his stomach to lift to his hands and knees, panting heavily.  
The creature tries to pounce again, feeling a steel toed boot contact with its face, nose cracking, broken, blood seeping from both openings, even leaving lips as the thing fell, landing on it's back. Quickly rising the thing growled, spitting a tooth to the side, having underestimated the Titan's ability to recover, wiping a hand over it's chin.  
"I'll be back when you're alone, gorgeous." It smiled, showing a sharp set of teeth and a small gap before sprouting wings, shooting into the air before the older man had an opportunity to fire again.  
"You okay?" Slade asked in a monotone draw, seeing the boy nod.  
"You guys... okay…?" He asked between pants.  
"Dude, who cares about us! You just got choked by some creepy dude!" Beast Boy cried, Robin turning his way.  
"Your arm." The bird said, standing, making way to the younger boy. "Damn… Slade, do you have any bandages?" The leader asked, holding the other's wrist, lower arm below the elbow slashed, red seeping past his shirt, Robin trying to close his hands around the wound to stop the bleeding. A roll of bandages was tossed to the pair, Robin catching it with one hand.  
"Red, you alive?" The bird asked, starting to wrap up the wound, tight but able to breath, just like he'd learned, securing it by removing the sticker hiding the adhesive.  
"I'm good…" The thief held up a thumbs up, before it crashed to the ground at his side, breathing out an exasperated sigh, Robin hearing the wheeze.  
"It's not to tight?" Robin asked, releasing the limb only after getting the okay from the other, standing.  
"Dude! Your bruised…" The leader touched his neck at the youngest's words, wincing. "Robin-"  
"I'm fine." Robin held up a hand to prevent the rest of the words, making his way to the other man, poking his chest.  
"Ahh! Don't touch there!" Red said, arms shielding his chest.  
"Move."  
"Why…?"  
"I need to check your injuries." The thief slowly lowered his arms, feeling the bottom of his shirt being lifted.  
"Looking to sneak a peek?" Robin poked the redhead's chest again, making him flinch. "...Kinky…"  
"I don't think you injured anything important, but I think you might have a fractured rib." Dropping the fabric, the bird stood again, walking back to the youngest. "You'll live."  
"So mean… Why did Beast Boy get special treatment?"  
"I like Beast Boy." A laugh was heard, changeling the source.  
"So mean…"  
"Okay, let's go." Slade chimed in, starting to walk away. "We can get to my base in two days if we're fast."

* * *

Feedback?


	7. Medicine

The following night Red decided to try to break down a few walls with Robin, bunking in an abandoned kindergarten, he sat relatively close to him. Beast Boy was asleep, and while Red-X was exhausted from the full day and his chest wound, which had bruised a nice purple tint, he wanted to stay up to talk to Robin a while.  
"What's your favorite color?" Red asked, deciding he'd been too forthcoming in previous discussions, starting at the first step to starting a friendship, hoping to at least get that far.  
"What?" Robin was immediately on guard, having learned paranoia from the best.  
"What's your favorite color?" There was a moment of heavy silence, Robin narrowing his eyes slightly.  
"...Blue." The bird responded, Red seeming confused.  
"Wait… Then why's your costume red?"  
"Do yourself a favor and assume it's to avoid stains."  
"But your tights are green?"  
"And notably stained." Robin agreed.  
"Okay… What's your favorite… animal."  
"Cat."  
"Favorite food?"  
"Cereal."  
"What's your favorite-"  
"Color."  
"What?" Red startled slightly.  
"What's your favorite color."  
"Oh… Purple."  
"Animal?"  
"Llama."  
"Food?" This went on, the two exchanging questions, small things; favorite vacation spot, season, planet, just small things that told minimal information about their persons, that is until Red tried to take it a step farther.  
"Why'd you move to Jump?"  
Robin's caution shot up to a new level, red alarms going off in his head, everything Batman had told him about keeping silent rushing forth, mouth latching shut as paranoia set in.  
"Oh… Sorry?" That confused the thief, but he didn't push the man, watching Robin turn to face away, all but shutting down completely, that wasn't something the bird wanted to go over, the past was the past, it needed to stay there, he needed to stay together, so talking about that wasn't a good idea. Red cursed himself for the slip up, too much too fast, watching Robin settle on his side, doing the same, though watching Robin for a while before he himself gradually slipped into sleep, curling on his side, at least happy that Robin hadn't shut down sooner.  
Slade also didn't sleep, mainly to keep watch, planning on Robin sleeping tonight, fairly certain he hadn't had more than four hours over the last three nights, so he slept a few hours the night before so Robin would get at least eight hours, keeping quiet and ignoring the red head until he fell asleep.  
"Go to sleep," Slade ordered, Robin silent a moment.  
"Not tired…" The younger man said, rolling over to face Slade, "Insomnia," he explained further.  
"Should at least try."  
"What do you think I've been doing over here?" Robin said, giving a quiet chuckle.  
"I need you awake for these fights, Robin."  
"Not much I can do about it." Robin scoffed, "Not much anyone could really do about it." Robin informed, sighing heavily, not noticing the other man thinking until he spoke.  
"I accept the challenge." Slade said, standing, "Now we can't do the obvious because there are children around, so we can try some meditation."  
"Obvious? Oh, gross." The bird chuckled at the slight offence that was visible in the one grey eye. "I can only imagine you're covered in warts and scars."  
"I didn't think you of all people would be so shallow, plus I keep the mask on because I like to think of myself as a man of mystery, not because I'm deformed."  
"Well, whatever you're going to do would likely be better if I wasn't being talked to by the terminator." Slade thought it over a bit, humming slightly, before responding.  
"Okay, but when you see I am perfectly fine in the looks department, you have to retract your gross." Slade said simply, "Of course smell doesn't count in this, neither of us have showered in a while." The older man started to remove his mask, Robin startling.  
"You mean it was that easy this whole time?"  
"It's the end of the world, not much reason to hide my face. Plus the Justice League already has me on file, I was only keeping it on for you. Would hate to ruin the surprise." Slade went on, removing the metal barrier, revealing a black eye patch covering his right eye, and white matted locks, which were quickly righted by a hand. A goatee matching the white tint of his hair covering his chin, which was run through by his hand as well.  
"I still think it would be gross." Robin said with a shrug, hearing a short laugh from Slade.  
"Rude."  
"I never said you weren't pretty Slade, no reason to throw a tantrum." Robin gave a laugh of his own, "I'm mainly judging based off personality."  
"That's fair." Slade agreed, "I think you'd be gross too, very annoying." he sent back with a grin.  
"For being annoying you sure wanted me as an apprentice, and I'm guessing that's the main reason you're traveling with a pack of teenagers so willingly?"  
"You're not wrong." Slade shrugged, he did still want the bird if able, "More reason for you to stick around."  
"How so?"  
"I've no interest in the green one." Robin shot the man a glare, "Relax, we're trying to get you to sleep, remember." Slade said in a soft, low voice, trying to soothe the other. "Close your eyes and lay on your stomach." The bird raised a brow, "I'm not doing anything 'gross'."  
"...Fine…" Robin said reluctantly, rolling to his stomach and getting comfortable, lying his head in arms, before closing his eyes, feeling stupid.  
"Relax…" Slade started, placing his hands on Robin's shoulders, feeling him tense, "Breath deep… steady… focus on one thought to drift to sleep with…" The older male started rubbing the other man's shoulders, Robin giving a faint moan, which he quickly choked back, trying to hide his obvious pleasure; the mercenary having magic fingers. Slade continued to speak as his sleep therapy took affect, body relaxing under the hands, feeling calm, safe as the act continued which would have alarmed him if he hadn't already melted in the touch.  
It took maybe half an hour before Robin found sleep, Slade waiting until he was sure he wouldn't wake to stand, moving to sit In a chair to the side, going through his communicator for the hundredth time, the hope of a call dwindling.

Slade was staring at the communicator when Robin woke, the mercenary not seeming to notice, staring at the device with a sad glint in his one eye. Robin watched a moment, studying the sight, noticing the tense shoulders, poor posture, and the biting of the inside of his cheek; this wasn't sadness, it was concern. What could make Slade, someone who had killed so many, to show such an emotion, was he worried about a human, or maybe it was a material possession, or pet, Robin continued to observe. The younger man thought of asking, but sincerely thought it a bad idea, and figuring Slade of all people would be fine, still having the idea in his head that Slade was a heartless monster, though that only made the expression all the more curious.  
Slade eventually sighed, flipping his communicator shut, before pocketing it.  
"Are the others awake yet?" Slade asked, perfectly aware that Robin was.  
"No. Beast Boy should be awake soon, we can leave Red." Robin grinned to himself.  
"So much more enjoyable to be around when you're rested."  
"Maybe it's because I'm not talking to Anti-Robo Cop."  
"Maybe. It could have been the massage, you had a lot of knots" Slade shrugged, standing, "Go ahead and wake them up." he said, stretching his muscles.  
Robin woke the pair without argument, greeting them both a good morning, granted a set of confused looks, both Red and Bea surprised Red was getting good morning, opposed to the cold awakenings of the past few weeks.  
"What's got you in such a good mood, dude…?" Bea asked through a yawn, it having been years since he'd seen the other looking so calm, though after a while he squinted his eyes, moving closer to Robin.  
"What are you-"  
"You… Smell weird…" The changeling said, sniffing his friend.  
"Haven't showered in a while-"  
"No… Your usual smell's missing…" Bea said, turning into a dog and sniffing Dick, a dog's nose better than his usual one, though his nose was always keen.  
"Beast Boy!" Robin said, trying to push the bloodhound off.  
"Weird… This has never happened before… at least not all together..." Bea said as he shifted back to a human and stepped away from his friend, looking confused.  
"Maybe it's another symptom of the end of the world?" Robin suggested, righting his uniform.  
"Maybe…" The youngest said, though didn't sound convinced on it, this didn't make sense to him at all, everyone had a scent, and despite whatever they put on to cover it, he could always smell it.  
"What did he smell like?" Red suddenly asked.  
"A mix between cotton candy, strawberries and shoe polish." Beast Boy shrugged, "I assume the shoe polish because he's had a difficult life, and the cotton candy and Strawberries because he's innocent and a lot like a cat inside, dude." Everyone raised a brow at the surprisingly insightful reasoning, "Sorry, just an animal thing I guess."  
"Why like a cat?" Robin asked, confused by that bit, ignoring the innocent part.  
"Independent and playful. I don't know, just what I smelled, dude."  
"You're not playful," Red laughed, Robin shrugging, "What do I smell like?" Beast boy turned into a dog to better smell the other's hand, before responding.  
"Iron and rubber. You've escaped something, and have trouble connecting with others, but your like a swan, loyal to the end when people let you connect."  
"What about Slade?" Beast Boy was silent a moment before he spoke up, only now turning to look at the older man.  
"Where'd his mask go?" Slade held up the face mask casually, though Beast Boy was silent a while, shocked.  
"Hot…" Red said in a slight squeak, not having expected that, "What does he smell like?" The thief went back to the topic at hand, Beast Boy seeming to realize he was staring, startling back to the conversation, keeping his voice low when speaking.  
"Smoke, licorice, mangoes, and trees." It was so potent he didn't need to shift to a dog to smell him.  
"What does that mean."  
"Anger, lose, and I don't really know what the trees part means, dude, that one's new." Beast Boy said with a grin, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
"What animal is he like?" Red questioned.  
"Honey Badger."  
"How so?"  
"Aggressive, not one to trust easily, and quick to cut ties if someone loses his trust."  
"Can you not talk about me when I'm standing three feet away?" Slade said simple, perfectly capable of hearing the conversation, unable to ignore it despite his best efforts, "Do it in private like normal teenagers." he added, already assuming everyone did, and not really caring, he killed people for a living, they were heroes, at least most, so it wouldn't surprise him in the least.  
"Aww, did we hurt your feelings?" Robin teased, Bea startling at his boldness.  
"No, I don't care what you say about me, I just don't want to hear it because at the end of the day, it's complaining, and while this is a conversation about why I smell like I do, I still don't want to hear it." Slade replied simply, readying to hand out guns, having focused on cleaning and checking the weapons overnight between going through his phone for messages, "I need to show you how to clean and care for these, they break, we're screwed, so that if I'm not around for whatever reason, you need to know how to care for them, safely." he explained, giving them each a gun as he spoke.  
"It's okay, they're not alive." Robin told Beast Boy as he noticed the look.  
"Are you sure?" The changeling asked.  
"No, but let's pretend I am." Robin said, trying to dip out of the conversation as quickly as possible, he needed to convince himself these weren't people after what he'd done, and would likely have to do many times in the future, to the man in the office building. Despite his calm facade, he wasn't handling the situation well in the least, inner turmoil like a rock tumbler.  
"They don't have a pulse." Slade spoke suddenly.  
"How do you know?" The bird cocked his head slightly to the side.  
"I have very good hearing, even better when I'm in battle." The older man explained simply, seeing the group look a bit skeptical, "That one smells personality, and me having good hearing is hard to swallow?" Slade raised a brow, thinking it ridiculous, though Robin seemed to be the first to accept it, shrugging, it was comforting to know they were actually dead in the traditional sense. "Let's go." Slade said after a moment, letting the fact sink in, standing and readying to leave.

* * *

It was like they'd known where they were hiding, a wave of the undead immediately on them as they tried to leave, Robin almost bit when they were over run, there a slight struggle, before Slade took action, a blade slammed against the zombie's skull, embedding itself in it's brain, a sickening crack heard 'round. The body was easily pushed away, landing to the side with a faint thud. There were about twelve in the herd, easily picked off once Robin got over his hesitation, reminding himself they weren't alive, and he didn't want Beast Boy to have to use the weapon unless in an emergency, though twelve measly bodies were easily taken out by the mercenary and very red Robin, who was notably covered in a large amount of blood.  
"We need to get you to a shower, dude…" Bea whispered once the battle was won, though Robin didn't hear him, processing a moment, before continuing to walk towards the city limits, silent and unwilling to speak, he'd done what he had to.  
An hour, or near an hour passed of uneventful travel before Robin passed out, spazzing, before hitting the ground, out for maybe twenty seconds before he pushed himself onto his hands and knees, running a hand over his bleeding lips, red painting his wrist, looking confused, and rightly so.  
"Dude…!" Beast Boy said, concern clear.  
"I'm fine…" Robin said, though his tone seemed a bit disoriented.  
"Come on." Slade said, being the one to kneel, trying to help Robin to his feet, the man stumbling slightly, "Are you able to walk?" Slade asked, prepared to carry him if needed They needed to get him something for these headaches, "We should check the next pharmacy we pass, I don't think this has been going on long enough for them to be raided entirely yet." The younger man simply nodded, everything still a bit fuzzy.  
Robin was able to walk after a moment, walking in confusion before his mind caught up, running a hand through his hair as he continued towards their destination, head pulsating, a new wave of pain finding him each time his heart beat.  
They didn't find a pharmacy for a few more hours, Robin forced to endure the pain, gripping his stomach at some point, nausea hitting hard, entire body seeming to retaliate, but still he'd refused any help, walking on his own even when his vision doubled. As they entered the store, a little mom and pop business, one of the few that had survived the remodeling, Robin all but collapsed, curling into himself against the cashier's desk.  
"Robin…!" Beast Boy said, moving to the other's side.  
"...I'm fine…"  
"It's okay not to be fine, kid." Red said, moving to Robin's other side.  
"...I just need a second…" The bird assured.  
"I'll be back, watch him." Slade said, going to search the medicine cabinets, most smashed, but a few left in tact.  
"Where does it hurt?" Bea asked as Slade left.  
"...Everywhere…" Robin gritted his teeth, able to feel the thin layer of sweat coating his flesh, breathing labored as his foot twitched randomly. What was happening to him, was this still the dust?  
"Dude, did you eat something weird?" Robin only whined, a light shake running through his form, "Man, you're not looking good at all." Robin didn't even react this time, ears starting to ring as though he had a bad case of tinnitus, trying to ignore it, though it was impossible to ignore the high buzz.  
"Give him two of these."Slade said as he returned, tossing a bottle to the changeling, who caught it, nodding and doing as he was told without question, trusting Slade didn't want to hurt the bird by this point.  
Robin downed the pills, needing the pain to stop, all taking a moment to relax, waiting to see if the medication would work, all quiet as they watched the man. Robin slowly calmed, though the medicine seemed to work too well, his head lolling to the side, falling asleep.

* * *

When Robin woke, it wasn't in the same spot, but he wasn't being carried either. For a moment the bird thought they'd made it to the older man's base while he was sleeping, but as he looked around the room, he saw people, people he didn't know,  
"Oh, Robin woke up, morning." A large, pale fat man with dark brown hair in a mess at the top of his head said, Robin immediately trying to stand and get into a fighting stance, though as he did, a gun appeared, "Sit your ass down!" The man said, aiming the gun stage left, where Red and Beast Boy sat with a second man holding a gun to the back of Red's head, the fatter man aimed at Beast Boy. Slade wasn't anywhere in sight.


	8. Payment

When Robin woke, it wasn't in the same spot, but he wasn't being carried either. For a moment the bird thought they'd made it to the older man's base while he was sleeping, but as he looked around the room, he saw people, people he didn't know,  
"Oh, Robin woke up, morning." A large, pale fat man with dark brown hair in a mess at the top of his head said, Robin immediately trying to stand and get into a fighting stance, though as he did, a gun appeared, "Sit your ass down!" The man said, aiming the gun stage left, where Red and Beast Boy sat with a second man holding a gun to the back of Red's head, the fatter man aimed at Beast Boy. Slade wasn't anywhere in sight.

* * *

Robin glared at the fat bastard, though reluctantly sat down, sinking to his knees, he couldn't lose another. The younger man didn't understand what was going on, he'd woke not ten minutes before, and he was confused, what had happened when he'd been asleep, and where was Slade?  
"What do you want." The boy asked, hoping to get some answers.  
"Shh, relax, bird brain, we just saw Slade rummaging around our stash, and steal our shit, so you'll have to pay for that." The fat ass lowered the gun, though was prepared to shoot if needed.  
"Where's Slade?" A sinister chuckle left the larger man's throat, moving the gun to his temple, staring Robin in the eyes as he made a faint 'pew' with his mouth, chuckling again, taking a moment before he stood, stretching, starting to talk to his men again.  
"Seems Tim was a good investment after all… got us a pretty, obedient bird to play with." The barrel of his gun buried into the side of the bird's cheek, making a growl emanate.  
"Don't touch him!" Red's head whipped to the side, butt of a gun ramming into the side of his skull, falling forward.  
"Dude!" The changeling said, trying to jump to the thief's aid, the same gun stopping his attempt, though simply aimed at his head, making his ears pull back with a choked whimper.  
"Don't." The owner of the gun said.  
"Get away from them." Robin threatened, voice low, threatening, as he glared at the man attacking his friends.  
"Why don't you just be quiet, do what I tell yah' and no one gets hurt." The gun moved under Robin's chin, lifting his gaze, boy growling, though remaining aware of the threat. "Now be a good boy, and strip." Silence… Robin didn't move, narrowed eyes staring daggers at the man. "Strip." The gun raised, aiming at the changeling. "Now." Robin bit his lower lip, before sighing, there was nothing he could do without endangering the others.  
"Good toy…" The fatter male purred, Robin moving his hands to lift his shirt over his head. "Fuck…" The bastard breathed, smirking. "Keep goin'," Robin did, realizing this wasn't to check for bites, feeling disgusting as the pig scanned his eyes over his body, though he tried to remain calm as his fingers reached under his waistband. Robin grit his teeth, sliding his bottoms off, standing near nude in front of the pervert, stepping out of his tights, only boxers remaining, which hung loosely off his waist, an involuntary shiver running through him.  
"Boxers too." Robin's breath hitched, fists balled at his sides, seemingly fighting to restrain his anger, Bea fearing for the pervert, knowing that if Robin snapped, he was going to be in a world of pain.  
"Stop- Ahh!" Red-X didn't seem able to keep his mouth shut, another hit across the back of the head silencing him.  
"Tim! Shut the fuck up, already!" The man aimed at the bird again, shutting the older boy up. "Take your damn boxers off, you little bitch!" Robin saw the man try to grab his underwear, jumping back, only to run into another form, arms caught, making him glare at the restraint, feeling fingers intertwine in his hair, man in front responsible, turning to glare at him instead, teeth gritten and eyes narrowed.  
"Don't fuckin' move." A rough hand moved to the Titan's waist, tugging his undergarments down. "Perfect piece of ass." He smiled down at all he'd revealed, boy grimacing under the hold in his raven locks, which seemed to tighten. "We're gonna' be nice and prepare you first, gorgeous." The grip in the boy's hair released, though the relief was nonexistent as his lower half was grabbed, knees shoved into his chest.  
Panic set in at this point, Robin starting to struggle against the restraint.  
"Get away from me you sick bastard!"  
"Shh…" The violator said, handing the boy to the one already securing his arms, changing his grip to hold each of the bird's legs, spreading them to properly reveal his most private of areas, man in front moving to his puckered end, hands caressing his rear, thumbs running along cheeks. Even Robin was showing clear signs of fear, eyes wide, trying to shake off the hold, unable. "Just… stay still…" The man moved a finger to his hole, rimming the edge, making him jolt.  
"Don't-"  
"Shh," His attacker quickly silenced him, pointer slowly sinking past his hole, making the teen grimace in discomfort, toes curling, head leaning forward, as his eyes shut tight and teeth gritted. Humiliation hit the Titan, blush consuming his features as the digit continued it's voyage past his tight end. "So easy to get a virgin wet…" The boy balled his hands into tighter fists, head shooting to the side, hair falling in front of, and shadowing his eyes.  
"...I'm going to break every bone in that hand…" The bird returned, tone a deep growl radiating off his vocal cords, feeling the finger pull out.  
A clothe was forced past Robin's teeth, bird trying to bite the hand before it pulled away, able, though as the gun was aimed at the green boy, he released. A hand roughly gripped the boy's face, leading the life threatening glare to meet dull brown orbs, obvious irritation in the pervert's gaze. "Bad toy." A needle Robin had neglected to notice pricked his inner thigh, making him panic farther; they were drugging him, he couldn't fight properly if he was drugged.  
"Mhh!" The bird's head shook as he tried to escape the hold harder, feeling his arm pulled farther behind him, screaming as a sharp pain struck him, an audible crack sounding, ceasing his struggle.  
"I told you to shut the fuck up!" He felt something larger press at his hole, making him cry out, panic clear as whatever was being shoved against his end pushed harder, tensed door giving way as the man forced it inside, making the boy release a heart wrenching scream, tears overflowing as pain pulsated from his end.  
"Now… I'm not gonna fuck yah' I ain't ah' queer, but I do get turned on by seein' bitches who think they're better than me bein' taken down a few notches." Robin's breathing was quick, uneven as it ravaged his form, bird frozen in shock as the other spoke, saliva starting to escape the corner of his mouth..  
Robin spazzed, head leaning back in a graphic display of pure angst, teeth gritted around clothe, as the device forced in his end began vibrated, not even seeming to notice as the once holding his arms ran his tongue along his distraught features, moving from chin to cheek. "Mhhh!" Robin cried past the barrier, to distracted to notice the foot moving to rip his aching hole farther, pushing the device deeper inside him, screams heightening, tears sliding along the sides of his face.  
The gag was removed from the Titan's mouth, as he continued to scream. Robin had never felt something so horrible, so painful, in all his life, trying to get his legs free, slamming the back of his head into the man restraining him's chest.  
The pair watched, tears streaming down Red and Bea's faces, both nearly running to the bird as he started to panic at another level, breathing short, shallow, in such a frenzy he didn't seem to notice one leg being handed to the other, restraint moving a finger to trace along the teen's jaw line, dipping into his mouth. The leader was gasping for air, back arching as he tried to wriggle away from the unwanted contact, eyes shut tight as he attempted to force the object from his hole.  
"GET IT OUT!" Robin began screaming past the pointer hooked into his cheek, thrashing, not even reacting as the gun was shoved to the back of his throat, causing the audience to scream out. The attacker huffed before releasing a deep chuckle, removing the weapon from the teen, a trail of saliva following.  
A hand moved to the boy's predicament, pulling the toy out, before re-angling, shoving it back in, farther.  
"Gah- Mmhhhhaa-" He bit his lower lip, trying to restrain the noise, though when the intensity of the toy was turned up, he was unable, back arching for a different reason as pleasure found him. The boy's eyes rolled back as the unexpected reaction occurred, prostate struck, mind quick to evacuate the situation, leaving the bird to drool in the restraint's hold.  
The lewd reaction edged the violator on, a chuckle slipping past lips as his hand moved to the boy's shaft, running a thumb along its side. "Nahhhh!" The boy pleaded, pre-cum already oozing from his tip. The hand began running along his victim's aching member, Titan grimacing due to the other's rough dry hold, doing nothing but cause him discomfort as the other tugged at his cock.  
"Boss, spit in your hand " One of the goons suggested, noting the boy's discomfort, thinking he was doing him a solid.  
"D- don't touch m- m- me…" Robin gained a moment of clarity, watching the leader of the group smirk, spitting a generous amount of saliva into his hand, making the bird cringe. "N- no- ahh!" the slick hand wrapped around the Titan's length, running along his pole, jerking him off.  
It didn't take long for the bird to lose himself again, feeling the man milk his seeping shaft, fingers toying with his tip, Robin soon finding himself on the edge, back arched, sensations in both his end and crotch too much, feeling his cock ready for release.  
"No." The boss pulled his hand away, standing before slamming a boot into the bird's throbbing erection, Robin's head flying forward as his body tensed, gritting his teeth as pressure was added to the boot. "We should keep this bitch, I like it." The bird didn't seem to hear the comment, head leaning back, mouth wide as he sucked in air, saliva coating his teeth, eyes slick with tears. The boot pushing against the Titan's manhood pulled back, bird relaxing somewhat, finding his peace to be but a moment as the same foot slammed into his stomach, barely missing the tip of his cock, making the victim wheeze, the rapist mercilessly striking him, attacker staring down with a malicious smile.  
One final strike to the side of the hero's face ended the assault, boy breathing heavily, a busted lip and forming bruise painting his face, along with several bruises forming on his stomach, and along his thighs.  
"Good toy…" The fat bastard said, Robin growling, spitting a bit of blood in the attacker's face.  
"F- Fu-" the foot slammed into the device still inside his end, making Robin jolt, screaming, head flying back, as white appeared in bright bursts in front of his eyes. "S- Sick b- ahh!" The toy vibrating in his hole intensified, boy spazzing out, back arching, hands in twitching claws, a line of saliva dripping off his chin, an inordinate amount of pleasure filling him. His cock already begged to be touched, raised to attention as the monster in front of him teased the boy, rubbing a single digit along his upper thigh, bird thrusting the air as best he could.  
"M-morrree…!" The victim suddenly screamed, losing whatever remained of mind he'd retained through the experience, tongue dipping out past teeth as the man pressed the device again, bird's mouth widening in pure elation, eyes rolling back as the vibration heightened. "Y- yeeeeesssss…" Robin cried, toes curling as his body reacted to the immense bliss, drool running along the side of his chin, on the edge.  
The gun found the bird's lips again, his opened lips, pressing against his tongue, which curled around the barrel.  
"Suck it, bitch." The boss said.  
Unsure of why, The victim's lips enclosed around the weapon, metallic taste only seeming to excite him farther, gun shoved farther into his mouth, audience watching in horror as the victim gagged, though blushed as his slick tongue ran along the sides of the metal, sucking lightly as he explored the foreign surface, eyes half lidded and fogged as the rapists chuckled.  
"Perfect bitch, you've done this before haven't you? Don't worry, we have plenty of things for you to suck. Oh, the boys are gonna love this one!" The one forcing the lethal tool past the soft pink lips said, tempted to try him out himself, though restraining himself, knowing that was dangerous before they had proper training.  
"N-ahhh!" Robin tried, a foot slamming against his end, shutting him up immediately, waves of bliss cutting off power to his brain.  
"Good toy…" The man holding him purred, rubbing his thumbs along the boy's thighs, feeling the bird press into his chest, though from lust, or a slight lingering of his need to flee the man would never know.  
"Mmmhhhh!" The toy was removed, Robin panting, wriggling at his empty end, feeling the gun pull back as well, head leaning back, tongue sliding out past his teeth.  
"Let's try this…" The monster placed the head of the gun at the man's hole.  
Robin tensed as the gun was forced inside his end, a cry sounding, though it sounded more like a moan as the shaft dug deeper inside, rubbing against his walls, pressing against his prostate, causing the body to press further into the binding's chest. The odd shape, while uncomfortable, seemed to satisfy just as well as the toy, his entirety tingling in lust, need, want, desire.  
"Please! St-stop! Let him go!"Bea tried, fear leading to the outburst feeling one of the goons come up behind him and caress his face, making him startle.  
"If you don't stop talking, you'll be next…" The man holding his face purred, biting his ear.  
"Don't touch him!" Red cried, close enough to slam his fist into the goon's chin, Beast Boy scrambling away as a rat, feeling a hand manage to grab his small body, lifting him, holding him in a tight grip before moving to his boss.  
"I have an idea." He chuckled, presenting the changeling to the fatter man tormenting Robin, the gun thoroughly lodged in his end. Beast Boy squeaked wriggling in the hold, panicking at the up close sight of his friend, an expression of despair hidden behind a wall of lust, making the sight burn into the younger teen's mind. "Let's shove 'im up Robin's ass." The green mouse panicked at that, wriggling farther, before he bit into the hand holding him, landing on Robin's stomach, quick to flee, a fist slamming forcefully against Robin's stomach, where Bea had been, boy hearing a shot fire, hitting the ground next to him, running to avoid the bullets. Robin cried out in anguish as the hand had struck, curling his toes in discomfort, more tears flooding from his eyes.

* * *

Four shots fired, one into the one guarding Red, the shooter, the fat ass, and the one holding the bird. Robin fell on his lower half, the gun forced deeper, audience screaming in alarm, tool luckily not firing, though slammed into his prostate.  
The pressure caused him to erupt in a display of white ribbons, stomach painted white, a cry of elation peaking as a final wave of bliss crashed into his senses. As he came down from his peak, his mind returned, the bird's mouth opened in shock as he realized his end had ripped farther, though it soon wore off, a scream piercing the air, as he felt the ripped lines burn his insides more tears sliding along his features.  
"Oh, no! Robin!" The bird didn't know, and didn't care about who spoke, feeling himself being rolled to his stomach, weapon soon removed from his abused end, blood prominent as he reacted to the pain, cries heightening as the tool left him. Robin was lifted, only able to assume it was Slade who lifted him, feeling the buff chest, though finding anything other than the pain hard to grasp at current.  
"Shh… It's okay, he's dead…" The bird didn't calm at hearing the mercenary's words, still screaming, crying, trying to get away from the pain firing off in each nerve of his body, bringing his hands to shield his face, tugging raven locks, honestly not even truly able to comprehend the words spilling from those around him, the words trying so desperately to calm him down, knowing they had to before leaving the current area.  
It took maybe five, ten minutes before the bird calmed down, Or at least his voice did, throat sore from the abuse on his vocal cords, simply biting his lip. Slade sighed as they readied to leave the roof, staring down at the pained expression, surprised to find it upsetting to say the least. The man felt the rapist had gotten off too easy.  
"S-Slade…" The boy in his arms suddenly spoke, making him look down with an acknowledging hum. "Where are we going…" Robin wanted to sleep, understandably so, not even commenting about how he was alive, assuming he himself had died from blood lose by now.  
"My base is close."  
"Okay…" The bird already seemed near to passing out, all strength drained from his person, eyes half lidded. Robin managed to restrain his tears, ashamed of himself, his actions, the reaction given due to the vile acts forced on him, simply ashamed. Slade didn't like the look, the weary presence in his glazed orbs, it didn't suit his bird in the least bit.  
They had to use Beast Boy to fly to a different building, zombies flooding the surrounding area, having been alerted by the leader's screams, only able to carry one at a time to a building maybe ten roofs away, being extremely careful in transporting Robin. Slade went first, leaving the injured with Red, Robin was second, to ensure he wasn't left alone at any point, and Red was last, all four soon standing on a foreign platform, well three stood, Robin held.  
"How far 'til we get to your base?" Red probed. Robin did not look okay, so tired his head lolled to the side, nearing sleep already, still bleeding heavily.  
"Not far, it's near the border." The mercenary was already walking to, what he assumed to be, the stairs.

Robin started to shake, tears prominent as they rolled down his face, releasing small sounds of discomfort, whines, and cries, Slade's hand finding and holding his lips to keep him quiet.  
"Robin?" Bea and Red cried, concern clear as the attack commenced.  
"He's just asleep. Can't hide pain when you're asleep." Slade informed.  
"Holy shit…" Red muttered, only now realizing the immense pain shooting through the bird's person, the screams of his favorite Titan breaking the thief's heart, knowing it was his fault any of this had happened in the first place.


	9. Illness

Illness

* * *

If a clock was around it would show the walk had taken about an hour and a half, Robin still unconscious as Slade balanced him in one arm, typing in the code to get the door to slide up, entering a large garage with a car and two doors on opposite walls.  
"Fancy…" Slade heard the thief say in a mocking tone.  
"Not all my hideouts are meant for extended stays like the first." The man closed the opening, which, to the groups dismay, rattled before hitting the ground.  
"Cool that you have a car though, dude." Beast Boy encouraged with a wide smirk, making the older man roll his eye.  
"It is perfectly stocked for its purpose."  
"What's its purpose?" Red asked.  
"In case I needed to get out of the country." The man opened the back door of the car, lying Robin down, seeing him wince before calming. "I don't have beds here though, but I keep medical supplies in all of my bases."  
"but… You're immortal, dude?" The changeling questioned, Slade shrugging, the group having had a long conversation over why Slade wasn't dead while they'd walked.  
"I need to dress him." The mercenary said in a mono tone, Beast Boy seeming to startle, having forgotten the bird was nude.  
"You're gonna' dress him?!"  
"If we have to leave for some reason, I'm sure Robin would like not being completely vulnerable." The youngest seemed to understand, though the blush still radiated his cheeks as he nodded, turning around. "Office to the left." Slade told him, starting to pull out the other man's boxers, having grabbed his clothes before leaving the roof starting to stick his feet through the openings. Bea quickly walked to the other door, stopping as he noticed Red wasn't following, turning back to see the thief watching the scene.  
"No! Let me stay!" Red whined, wrist pulled towards the office.  
"Stop perving on Robin, dude." The changeling said, a bit angry despite himself.  
"But he's so pretty! How can I not?!" Red said, door clicking shut as he was forced in the adjacent room.  
"Eww, dude."  
"Aww, don't act like you've never liked a pretty girl or whatever."  
"Robin's definitely not a girl, dude.":  
"So? Still pretty." A sigh was heard as the younger boy ran a hand through his matted locks.  
"I don't feel comfortable with us talking about Robin that way." The changeling slid down the nearby wall, worried about the bird. "Especially after what they did to him…"  
"I understand, kid." Red realized the situation, having been completely ignoring how it was affecting the other. It's not like he wasn't just as pissed and upset by the act, he was just better at hiding it, used to seeing people forced in the same way from his days trapped with the bastard who'd violated the bird. Beast Boy wasn't used to things like that.  
Slade quickly dressed the teen, draping a blanket over him, and putting a pillow under his head, before giving the others the all clear, Beast Boy looking as though he thought breathing on his leader would cause him to shatter, staying a fair deal away, Red deciding it best to stay at his side, just in case, frowning at the state of the bird, not having really noticed before when his hormones were calling the shots.  
"He'll live." Slade said, noting the looks plaguing the other two. "Let him sleep it off."  
"Sleep it off?!" Bea said in an exasperated tone, grabbing his ears.  
"Do you have a better idea? I gave him some painkillers, so he shouldn't wake up until morning." Beast Boy looked to the ground, sorrowful expression painting his lips, this was worse than he'd thought it would get, sure he'd expected violence, even death at the end of the world, but not this, and to Robin, his Robin, the fearless leader, the bionic bird, broken and used in that way, he- he didn't think he could handle this, this absolute hell they'd landed in, it was too much.  
Bea stayed awake for as long as his lids would allow, watching the bird, fearing he'd wake in pain and confusion, though eventually he passed out on the concrete, lying next to the car, clear signs he'd been crying, tears staining his cheeks.

Robin woke screaming, though didn't seem to know he was awake, Beast Boy jolting as the cry sounded, confused a moment, before realizing it was Robin.  
"Shh! Robin, It's okay, dude!" The changeling tried to silence him, hearing a bang at the entrance. "Rob! Be quiet!" The youngest moved his hands over the other's lips, trying to get him to shut up. Slade soon coming to his aid, snapping.  
"Calm down..." he started, "Shh… Look at me… Relax… you're safe…" The man's calm tone was low and soothing, the same one he'd used when getting Robin to sleep the other night, which, in comparison to Bea's panicked one, helped the leader relax somewhat, screams subsiding, heavily breathing as he realized where he was, chest rising slowly as he tried to calm, seeing Slade and Beast Boy towering him.  
"Gross, dude!" The changeling pulled his hand away, wiping the saliva on his jeans.  
"What happened?" Robin rose to his elbows, moving an arm to wipe away the ever appearing rivers, soon able to cease those as well.  
"You woke up screaming, dude." The youngest informed, voice riddled with concern. Robin looked confused for a moment, it had been years since he'd woken screaming, so why- the reason flooded back as his ass tingled, painkillers luckily doing their job.  
"Oh." The bird sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Sorry." There was a moment where everything was calm, opposed to the rattle of the entrance, zombies having heard, though seemed quick to lose interest, when it happened, Robin's shoulders tensing, teeth gritting, handballing into a fist in raven locks.  
"Robin..." Bea said sadly, pair thinking the boy would break down in a sobbing fit after what he'd just experienced, but that was a passing thought as the bird doubled over, erupting in a string of ragged coughs. "Robin?!" Beast Boy took a step towards the boy, though soon jumped back wide eyed. "Dude!" Robin continued his fit, red spraying to the ground, holding his throat as the attack commenced, grabbing his stomach with clawed fingers.  
"Oh, man! What do we do?!" Beast Boy was panicking, wide eyes while grabbing his ears.  
"I'm- I'm f-fine." Robin said between coughs, starting to shake, pained lungs protesting the attack.  
"Slade! Where are you going?!" The man quickly walked to the other room, leaving Beast Boy with the bird, who started to sway. "Slade! Dude, you need to stop coughing man! Sla-" The older man returned, a bottled water in hand.  
"Drink." The older male helped tilt the teen's head back, bringing the beverage to his lips. Robin coughed up the first few attempts, though eventually managed to swallow some of the precious liquid, chugging down as much as he could with the slowing outbursts.  
"Rob, are you okay…?" The youngest asked wearily as the coughing subsided, other looking ragged and worn, eyes foggy, unfocused as he groggily looked at the changeling.  
"I- I'm f-fine…" Robin's vision spun. "...Just… have... to sleep... it... off…" The raven haired form fell forward, eyes rolling back as gravity claimed him, Slade catching him before he hit the ground.  
"Dude!" Bea cried, looking at the unconscious bird.  
"We have bigger problems." Slade was referring to the increased noise as more of the undead attempted to claw past the metal barrier. "Wake up the thief." Slade ordered, carrying Robin over a shoulder, noting the stream of red flowing from the corner of his mouth.

"Wha-" Red said as the youngest viciously shook him.  
"Dude! We got tah' go! Zombies!" Bea cried, thief sighing before rising.  
"Stubborn zombies… need to stay dead…" The thief rubbed an eye as he followed.

* * *

They ran around ten minutes at full speed before they climbed up a fire escape, finding themselves on the second floor of an apartment building, having to smash a window to get inside. Everything seemed clean and proper, though the thin corpse of a small poodle made Beast Boy nearly vomit, Slade slamming his boot into its head as it tried to attack, setting the sleeping man on the twin sized bed, letting him rest, before wrapping the animal in a blanket and setting it in the trash, out of sight, out of mind. Once he'd finished, Slade made his way back to the bird, setting a hand to the man's forehead, humming discontentedly, "He has a fever. It's likely stress induced, but still worth keeping an eye on." he said to the kids, meaning they were all on babysitting duty until Robin woke,"we should start looking for anything useful, you, stay with him." Slade said, pointing to Beast Boy.  
Red and Slade started going through the apartment, opening every cabinet and dresser, and looking under each cushion, sure to be thorough as they slowly formed a pile of their findings; One and a half bottles of Tylenol, a pile of kitchen knives, half a thing of tic tacs, two water bottles, a framed picture of a kitten, a box of matches, and a pile of clothes, half clearly for a larger man, and half for a smaller woman.  
"Why did you grab a picture of a cat?" Slade asked as they finished.  
"Because it's adorable, and I deserve nice things. Look at its little nose." Red defended, holding it defensively, Slade sighing, rolling his eye, though let it be, not feeling need to exert the energy.  
"Still alive?" Slade asked casually as him and Red returned to the pair in the bed, stretching his arms over his head.  
"Yeah, dude, he's okay." Beast Boy said simply, staying lying next to Robin, "Well, he's alive at least…" Beast Boy sighed, he didn't know if Robin was going to be okay for a while after that nightmare, though he was planning to help him through it however he could.  
Robin woke with a start a few hours later, Beast Boy a dog at his side, asleep, Red the one to react this time, coming up next to the bed in a crotch, "You okay…?" he whispered to Robin.  
"I'm fine…" the bird assured, breathing out, "What happened…?"  
"You had a nightmare I think…"  
"No, before, when I was asleep from the pills." Red started to evade Robin's gaze.  
"I'll- I don't want to wake up Beast Boy…" Red said, "Remind me when he isn't sleeping so close…" Robin sighed, going back to staring at the ceiling, not thinking he would be able to get back to sleep after the dream he'd just had, a few tears rolling down the sides of his face, not even bothering to wipe them away, too exhausted. Robin felt cold, starting to shiver at some point, teeth chattering slightly. Red noticed, still at his side, moving to cover him with a blanket, only to have his arm caught, "Kid, what are you-" without a word, Dick pulled Red closer, lifting the covers, before hugging his middle, he was so warm. "Oh… okay then…" Red laughed slightly, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape the persistent grip even if he wanted to, holding Robin back, cuddling under the covers, eventually both falling asleep, exhaustion winning over fear in the end.

Neither Slade or Beast Boy dared wake the pair, Robin needing sleep, and it obvious why he was holding the warm body as his shiver remained persistent. After a while, Red woke to a tightened grip, hearing the faint no's muttered under Robin's breath, sighing, holding the other firmly to his person, almost protectively, as he rubbed circles on his back, trying to calm him down, "Shh… you're safe…" The sight was heartbreaking to the changeling, who watched from the side, ears pulled back. Even Slade found the sight upsetting, sighing, this was going to be a problem, that much was clear.  
The mercenary headed to the kitchen, opening a cabinet and grabbing a pan, deciding a hot meal would do them all good, having noticed the stove was gas burning when they'd been exploring earlier, lighting a match.  
Slade cooked a few cans of chicken noodle soup, water not working, so he was forced to use a bottle, figuring it was fine on occasion, especially if it was for a good meal, or whatever you'd call this.  
"Tell me when he's awake." Slade said, putting the stove to low flame to keep the food warm.  
The bird slept another twenty minutes before waking up, sighing as he nuzzled his head into Red's chest,  
Inhaling, before freezing, looking up, startling slightly, though not having the strength to move too much too suddenly, in the end just settling back against the thief's chest, sighing.  
"Ready to eat then." Slade said, moving to prepare some meals, soon returning with two, then four, bowls, Red helping Robin sit up, doing him a favor and placing a pillow on his lap to hide his obvious situation, seeing him sway slightly, so pale the thief half thought he was dead, having to help him stay up right, Beast Boy feeding him, Robin seeming disoriented to say the least. The bird's vision was blurred, seemingly on the verge of sleep again, tears persistently sliding down his face, he looked awful, and just seemed to keep getting worse each time he woke up. The hot meal seemed to help somewhat, at least helping stop the shiver, helping warm the damaged form. Red helped the younger man lay down again when he'd finished the bowl, the bird asleep again within moments. The mercenary walked over to set his hand on Robin's forehead, he seemed hotter, the man moving to get a wet rag, folding it before setting it on his head to cool him.  
"We'll camp here until he's feeling better, so don't do anything to draw attention, and if he wakes up screaming again, be prepared to cover his mouth, we don't want any unwanted company." Slade said before settling on the couch, lying and grabbing a book lying on the side table, getting comfortable, before starting to read the tale, which seemed to be about sailing around the world.

* * *

Feedback?


End file.
